


Ripple Mark

by luna_trancy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, HEA, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated E for later chapters, Slow Burn, Virgin Steven, i will die for lisia, originshipping, rock facts, this takes place prior to the games, wallace starts off dating juan but its not endgame i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: A chance meeting turns into a yearning neither of them have ever known.Steven has only ever had his interest held by rocks, but when he meets Wallace, a coordinator, his thoughts are suddenly occupied by more than the stones he so dearly loves.*Wallace finds himself in a new relationship he doesn't want to be in but feels reluctant about breaking a dear friend's heart.  Especially when this dorky rock enthusiast stumbles into his life and leaves him wondering what being in love truly means.*Completed!
Relationships: Adan | Juan/Mikuri | Wallace, Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> Another shout out to @Imriel_Montreve for absolutely FUELING my love of pokemon, encouraging bad fanfic writing habits and letting me bounce around ideas at all hours of the day.

Steven sat in the gilded hotel lobby, unimpressed by the so-called rock display by the elevators. They were minerals, not rocks. Not that he disliked minerals any less but they didn’t have the same complexity of rocks. They were, to put it in easier terms, a rock’s first evolution.

The elevator rang and he sat up excitedly, just to be disappointed when a small family exited. He’d gotten dressed too fast and now had to spend the better half of his evening waiting. He didn’t mind, thought he was frustrated for rushing to get dressed instead of taking his time.

Now he sat in a hotel lobby in Lilycove, critiquing the rock display while waiting for his date.

Not a real date. He hadn’t been on an actual date in almost three years. Not since the last fundraiser he’d attended in Nimbasa with his father. It had been a date of convenience, diplomatic politeness as to not appear rude to an interested investor. A little like today.

The elevator doors rang and this time Steven stood up with a genuine smile on his face when he saw her.

“You look so lovely, mom,” he said as his mother walked over. Slowly, walked. He extended a hand to her. “Do you feel alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she said and slapped his arm. Mrs. Stone was in no way old, despite the icy white of her hair. But her latest surgery had left her bedridden for some time. Steven felt a little sheepish for not thinking to wait for her and escort her to the lobby himself.

He still held out his arm for her and she looped hers around it, a diamond ring glittering on her finger. She licked her thumb and wiped his cheek.

“Even when you clean up, you still somehow have dirt on you,” she teased. “Are you ready? Excited?”

Steven offered her a smile. “Excited to see you out of bed. Excited about a contest spectacular, well…”

She nudged his side and pulled him along. A concierge nodded to her, catching the door with a soft “Enjoy your outing Mrs. Stone” and she smiled back.

Lilycove had beautiful weather, perfectly fitting for a day at the contest hall. Sure Steven would rather spend this nice weather outside at the beach digging up stony treasures in the sand but seeing his mom this excited made him just as happy.

They walked to the content hall, where a line of energetic fans stood, waiting to be let inside. They had posters for their favorite competitors and pokemon, a show of all glitter and ribbons in various shades of blue. Steven did not keep up with the season’s favorite competitors, so he was at a loss.

“I take it this isn’t the tough category today?” he asked.

“Beauty,” she replied. “I adore coming to watch elegant pokemon and their trainers perform. The time and care they put into them is admirable…”

She kept talking as they walked. As the valets ushered them through at the sight of Mrs. Stone and her son. As they lingered in the lobby, purchasing glasses of champagne. Steven listened though he had very little idea of what her words meant.

He always knew they had _that_ particular quirk in common.

A bustle of commotion vaguely caught his attention over the rim of his sparkling drink. A few young ladies had squealed, approached a man and were now taking pictures. He assumed the man to be one of the competitors but showed no initial interest. 

Until he really looked.

The excitement in the hall lobby faded to static. He’d only ever experienced the same feeling when finding an especially spectacular stone after hours of digging. But even that was joy, palpable joy. This felt more like getting hit by the Magnet Train.

Beauty, as his mother had put it. The man was beautiful with hair and eyes like shards of polished turquoise and alabaster skin. He signed autographs, took photos, all with a pearlescent smile. Did he know he was gorgeous? Surely, how can someone be unaware of something so obvious? But he didn’t exude it, not in the way he stood and spoke with people and smiled. He simply existed, as any normal person would, when he was the one person who didn’t have to.

Steven realized he was staring and didn’t stop himself.

“Ah, that’s Wallace, look!” His mother exclaimed, shaking his arm. “Absolute charmer. He was an underdog in Verdanturf and he has absolutely dominated in the beauty rounds. He’s the favorite to sweep today.”

Steven held on to her every word. So Wallace was as competent as he was stunning. The sort of threat most trainers feared. The sort Steven found himself fearing as Wallace approached.

He didn’t know what to do other than hold his breath. Not when Wallace had such stunning features. How did he respond? What would he say? Why would Wallace take any notice of him—

Then Wallace turned, to face an older man. From their body language, a familiar man. The panic that overtook Steven left him dizzy as the two walked away together. He thought he would feel relieved but he only felt…disappointed. A moment falsely promised.

“Let’s grab another drink and then we’ll find our seats, alright?”

Steven nodded, trying not to sound so glum. “Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

He failed.

~~

Steven never understood the appeal of a contest spectacular, but watching Wallace perform, he started to.

There was so much poise and grace that he never saw during pokemon battles, though the competition _was_ a battle, just utilizing skills differently. And when Wallace utilized his milotic, he commanded attention. Not just Steven’s, but everyone’s in the entire hall. The judges, the crowd, the other contestants. He was…

“Beautiful,” Steven breathed.

“What was that, dear?”

“N-Nothing,” Steven stammered. “Nothing at all.”

She patted his knee. “I know this is exhausting for you. We can skip on the after party, if you like.”

The crowd applauded as Wallace finished his turn, stepping aside to allow the next, very intimidated, contestant perform.

Steven stopped his cheering. “After party?”

“Well, yes. All the contestants go to an exclusive after party at the museum. We were invited on behalf of the contest spectacular commissioner but it’s not required.”

Steven worried the material of his slacks between his fingers. “Right after?”

“Yes.”

He really wished he’d taken the time to properly shower. “We…We can go.”

His mother smiled, in her gentle way that told him she was preparing to reassure him. “We don’t have to.”

“No, I’m enjoying myself,” Steven said. “Really. I think it’ll be fun.”

~~

When night fell over Lilycove, it turned the blue waters into pitch, as far as the eye could see, stars dotting the sky like thousands of candles. Wallace gazed up at them, as if anticipating a meteor to tumble from the darkness.

His first place master rank ribbon sat folded on the marble railing in front of him, and his glass of bubbly champagne hung loose between his fingers. Behind him, the party inside continued, but the night air was less stifling than fans and cameras. 

And his mentor.

He took another drink.

He’d expected to win. He hadn’t expected the celebratory kiss from Juan the moment he stepped behind the stage. He liked his mentor, sure, but enough to go from student-and-teacher to romantic partners? 

He’d never thought about it. And even with his victory, it was all his mind could focus on.

“Mind if I join you?”

Wallace barely glanced over his shoulder. He gestured to the long terrace, all the space it provided, with benches. He didn’t own the terrace, no one needed to ask him permission. But then he felt the presence at his side, too close for how long the terrace stretched.

And it annoyed him.

“I saw you today.”

Wallace didn’t know if he had the energy left to speak with another fan, but he looked up, exhausted, into into bright grey eyes.

“I mean, I know everyone saw you and I saw everyone,” the man continued. “But you were exceptionally good. You know that, you won first place. Of course you know that.”

Then he laughed nervously. 

Wallace tilted his head. Most of the men who approached him were silk smooth, filled with pretty words and dashing smiles, daring to get in his space and make moves. And he’d let them down easily unless they could actually hold a conversation. Or not be intimidated by his success. Most were intimidated by him wanting to talk about art and films, often seeing themselves out. But this man already jittered and Wallace hadn’t even said anything.

“Your Wallace was really great on the field—I mean you milotic was great! You’re Wallace.” The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Geez, I really goofed this one up, huh?”

Wallace couldn’t help but smile. “Do you want to try again?”

“Please.” The man breathed. “You…you were spectacular. I’ve never been to one of these. I usually go spelunking. I love discovering rocks. Did you know that turquoise gets its blue color from copper being present in its make-up? Your hair is turquoise but I doubt it has any copper.” He paused, took a drink of water. “Whenever I’m nervous I end up talking about rocks.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“I’m so sorry. This went much better in my head. I suppose I should have practiced a moment longer.”

Wallace laughed. Not in a malicious way but just because of the man’s honesty. It was charming. Unpretentious. He didn’t intend to make Wallace laugh.

So he extended a hand. “I’m Wallace.”

The man swallowed and slowly, his muscles relaxed as the tension lessened. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. “Steven.”

“I’d like to hear more about turquoise. I never knew it had copper in it.”

“Some varieties also contain zinc, which can give it a yellow color. But if it has iron, it’ll have a greenish hue to it, much like in a thunder stone.”

If Arceus had told Wallace he’d spend a victorious evening on a museum terrace learning about rocks from a handsome stranger, he wouldn’t have believed it.

They moved to the bench. Wallace kicked off his shoes and sat on his feet, facing Steven while he rambled. Eventually the nerves wore down enough that their conversation became less of a geological lecture and more back and forth. Things they enjoyed, preparations for milotic, places they’d been--

“I haven’t been to Sinnoh,” Wallace said. “Or Unova. They must be beautiful.”

“Well, they have their charms, for certain,” Steven said. “But nothing compares to Meteor Falls.”

“I’m afraid I’ve never been there either,” Wallace replied. Steven’s eyes widened.

“It’s stunning! You must, you’re in for such a treat!”

“Alright, but have been to Sootopolis and watched the stars from the lake?” Wallace hummed. “That’s a scene that will take your breath away.”

“You’ve never seen yourself perform. Now that is breathtaking.”

Wallace paused and actually felt himself flush. Steven had the same sort of expression, red flooding his cheeks. He looked away and that nervous little smile came back across his face.

“That was incredibly bold of me. I’m apologize.”

“N-No, it was sweet.”

Wallace had heard all sorts of pickup lines. Most a little vulgar for his taste. And most planned, rehearsed so each line sounded like it was read off a cue card. But Steven’s admission had felt natural. A slip of the tongue because it was a genuine thought, escaped with a lowered guard.

“I was wondering where you went to.”

And just like that, the bubble Wallace had been pulled into burst as he looked up. Juan approached, holding two glasses of champagne in his hands. He had that same gentle smile on his face that he always had. That he’d worn at the contest hall.

“I hope I’m not intruding?”

“No.” Steven spoke first, sitting up. He straightened his tie and his blazer, picked up his glass. “I should probably go find my mother actually. Wallace—”

And Wallace looked up at him. He didn’t know what to expect.

“—I’ve had an enchanting evening with you. I wish you luck in your future contest pursuits and I hope, genuinely, to have the pleasure of running into you again.”

Steven nodded to Juan, and he left. As quickly as he’d come out onto the terrace, though with much less fumbling. Wallace felt his throat close up as Juan sat down. Not because he dreaded the conversation with the man, but because a foreign fear filled his chest.

He may never see Steven again. He only knew that the man liked rocks and loved Meteor Falls but what else did he have? No last name, no city of residence. Rocks and favorite places.

“Well?”

“What?” Wallace stammered. He looked at Juan in front of him. He _saw_ Juan in front of him because he realized he’d been staring but his mind had traveled back inside the museum, arm-in-arm with a man who loved rocks and Meteor Falls.

Juan had given him the extra champagne, and sat with his hand over Wallace’s on the bench, rubbing gentle circles against his skin.

“What do you think? Us? Together?”

Reality. It swung in like a heavy slam. Like the magnet train. Blindsiding him, knocking him off his feet.

But, like always, he smiled, because it was polite. And he nodded because he really couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

Juan cupped his face and kissed him. The man was excited. He had reason to be. Wallace said yes to his request and he probably felt unstoppable. And he was a good man, a safe man, a secure choice for a partner.

Not a stranger talking about rocks and Meteor Falls.


	2. Alabaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting in Rustboro complicates things a bit.

“Tell her I can’t make it for the tour this afternoon,” Mr. Stone said to his assistant. “Something came up and I have to get to Mossdeep within the hour.”

“Yes, sir,” the young woman said, scribbling in her notebook. “Mr. Stone--uh, _Steven_? Shall I reschedule for you?”

Steven turned. He’d been staring through the window, at the peaks of Meteor Falls, despite trekking the site four times in the past two weeks. All because he couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation he’d had in Lilycove.

Perhaps not the conversation so much as the actual coordinator.

“Um, Mr. Steven?”

“Hm?”

“Will you be accompanying Mr. Stone on his trip or are you staying for the tour?”

“I’ll stay,” Steven replied. “I don’t think I’m necessarily needed if it’s urgent.”

She nodded, asked again if they needed anything, and then left. Mr. Stone looked at Steven from over his briefcase.

“I think it would do you some good if you came,” Mr. Stone said. “You always like the space station.”

And it was true. Steven enjoyed the meteors on display, the potential for encountering new pokemon, watching scientists steady at work with the gentle clicks of their computers. But he also didn’t feel quite like sitting through a stuffy meeting either. He had very precise plans: quick peek with the tour group, sneak off to Meteor Falls for the evening, camp out with metang. 

“I do enjoy it but I’m not really in the mood I think,” Steven replied. “I’m sorry.”

His father made a face, concerned more than upset. 

“You know, I am going to Kanto next week to meet with Mr. Silph,” he said. “Normally your mother would come but she hasn’t really felt up to traveling as of late. I do think you would benefit from the experience. And a change of scenery would do you some good.”

Steven wrinkled his nose. “Do I seem that burnt out?”

“You haven’t been yourself for a week is all I’m saying,” and the old man laughed. “I know being heir to Devon Corp. can run you in the ground. And being president of the company isn’t much better. So when an opportunity arises to go out of town, you have to make the best out of it. A little vacation business trip. Within reason.”

Within reason, Steven came to understand, meant not spending business funds on indulgent dinners. It was a practice his father frequently emphasized.

“Having a good partner also helps.”

Steven stiffened. He already knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

“Your mother has been by my side since I took over ownership from your grandfather. Having someone who really cares for you can ease the burden of responsibility,” Mr. Stone said. “Someone you can rely on. I’d like for you to find someone.”

“One day,” Steven said. “I don’t want to make that my priority.”

Again, his father smiled. He’d told the man the same thing during school and while working. Not prioritizing a relationship, focusing on himself and his pokemon and his work. He’d used all the lines.

“You know,” Mr. Stone said as he closed his briefcase, “Mr. Silph does have a daughter about your age. A year or two younger, I think. _And_ she’s very smart and following in her father’s footsteps. Like you. I think you’d have a lot in common.”

Steven slumped in his chair. He had shown as much interest in women as he did in flying types. Not that his father paid that close attention to his personal preferences. The man had only assumed, since that conversation never came up, and Steven didn’t quite feel like disclosing his preferences at that moment. He didn’t feel like doing much except digging in dirt.

But he knew his father meant well.

“I’ll go,” Steven said and he smiled. “However I can’t promise a marriage.”

“I will settle with you going,” Mr. Stone said. “You should probably make yourself presentable, if you’re meeting with the tourists in an hour. I don’t know how well the public will accept the heir of Devon in shorts while doing a meet-and-greet.”

Steven looked down at himself. He had on his cargo shorts, a weathered tshirt and a brown vest. Everything had pockets. Perhaps looking like he was about to bolt into nature wasn’t the best way to represent Devon.

“I still have an hour,” he said. “I won’t make us look bad.”

Mr. Stone smiled but skeptically. Steven may have slipped a few times in that department and his father’s stern gaze made him think he should make good on his own word. 

They said their goodbyes for the afternoon and Steven left the room. The Devon building was huge and he had his own office, complete with a few changes of clothes, in case of situations like these. Though his father’s words hung over him.

Burnt out. Tired. Maybe he needed a break from the corporation. He liked his hobby just fine. Maybe he should find someone to date? That complicated things a little. He didn’t really want to date just anyone. 

He wanted smooth alabaster skin, turquoise hair with eyes that matched, an unmatched intelligence, poise, someone who laughed at his dorky jokes, a first place master rank contest spectacular winner. He had a pretty steep list but he knew for a fact it was possible.

Just entirely unattainable. 

He sighed. The chances of running into Wallace were slim. Unless he stalked the streets of Sootopolis for the next year, which certainly didn’t sound crazy. Though, it was a city built inside a giant rock. A year-long expedition study wasn’t a bad—

“ _Blu-blu!_ _”_

Steven stopped worrying his lip with his teeth as he turned the corner. He hadn’t glanced down the hall behind him, but he heard the soft cry. He turned around as a swablu bounced over to him. 

He raised a brow. Devon Corp. hadn’t made a name for itself housing pokemon. And swablu didn’t typically live close enough to Rustboro to wander in either. Though judging by the white ribbons on its wings, that was not the case. He quickly concluded: someone was missing their pokemon.

Swablu bounced in a circle at his feet before going back down the hall, steadily cooing as it did. He followed. He had to catch it, to either take it outside or back to its trainer. The tourists had probably already started and someone wasn’t paying close attention to the company’s “pokemon in pokeballs” tour policy.

The blue bouncing ball stopped at a planter in the hallway and turned. It was then that Steven saw the little feet poking out from the other side. He looked around the tall plant and its taller vase, at the little girl sniffling on the floor.

She was ten, maybe eleven, with hair in twin braids down her shoulders, tied with white ribbons that matched the ribbons on swablu.

She wiped her nose. “I’m sorry mister, I got lost, please—” _sniff—_ ”please don’t be mad.”

Steven smiled, coming around to kneel in front of her. “It’s alright. It’s a good thing you had your buddy here with you.”

She nodded. “That’s Ali.”

“Well, I think Ali is a great friend,” Steven said. “Are you with the tour group?”

She nodded again and wiped her eyes. “Mhm.”

“I’m looking for them too. How about we go search together?”

This time she hesitated and Steven heard swablu—Ali-- coo aggressively. “I shouldn’t…go with strangers.”

“Well, that’s very smart of you,” Steven laughed. “How about you just follow me then? So you can see exactly where I’m going?”

She looked to swablu, then back to him, the wheels turning. Eventually she nodded and got to her feet. She clapped her hands and Ali bounced into her arms. They really resembled each other, like little twins.

“I’m Steven. What’s your name?”

“Lisia.”

He offered her a smile and she returned it. “Well, Miss Lisia, and Ali, let’s go find everyone.”

~~

“Sir, you’re going to have to calm down, please.”

“I am calm, ma’am,” Wallace bit back, “but I cannot find my niece. This building is _huge_ and she is _lost._ ”

“I understand and we have informed security,” the woman dryly replied. “But as you so clearly stated, this building is _huge_ and she is _lost_.”

Wallace slammed his palms on the counter. “Does no one here have an alazakam with telepathy?!”

“Sir—”

This was unlike him to absolutely lose it. Even in a contest or a battle, Wallace never lost his calm and pose. But his niece could be anywhere. And judging by some of the laboratory workrooms they’d passed, also in danger. Lisia was a smart girl and she wouldn’t just wander into a room on her own, but if Ali took off and she chased it without paying attention—

He slapped his hands to his face and paced circles, trying not to scream because that would be undignified but dammit, if he couldn’t find her or if she got hurt or worse—

“Uncle Wall!”

That shrill little voice struck him from his stupor. Wallace spun around as Lisia bounded up to him, swablu bouncing in her arms. He fell to his knees and grabbed her tight around the shoulders.

“You’re squeezing Ali,” she wheezed. Swablu squeaked like a pokedoll.

“I was so worried,” Wallace said, letting her go, grabbing her by the shoulders. He touched her face, looking her over for scrapes or bruises. “Where were you? How did you—”

He glanced up for the first time at the man she’d walked up with. Impossible, wasn’t even the word to describe it. 

“Mr. Steven found me,” Lisia said, pointing. “He’s nice. He’s on the tour too.”

“Oh is he?” Wallace replied, to be polite, while staring Steven down with a pointedly raised brown. Steven waved then stuck his hand back in his pocket. “I don’t see a name tag on him.”

Last time they met, Steven had been dressed to the nine’s in a suit probably worth a few big nuggets. And somehow he had managed the exact opposite. Like, cargo shorts and a miraculously matching cargo vest opposite. Wallace didn’t even know vests came in cargo style, complete with an overwhelming amount of pockets. And somehow— _miraculously--_ Steven really made it work. Probably because he wasn’t trying to be uniquely stylish with it or purposefully ironic. No, this man just genuinely pulled on these clothes because they were no doubt practical.

“I lost my name tag,” Steven said with a shrug. “A tragedy but not one to be overly concerned. They’re not too picky about name tags.”

Wallace had just watched a man and his wife get chewed out over their name tags being on their right shoulder instead of their left. He raised his brow again. “Uh huh.”

He heard a crumple of paper as Lisia balled up her name tag and tossed it on the floor too. “I also lost mine.”

“Lisia!” Wallace hissed and scooped up the paper. “Don’t litter!”

“Umm…should I call off the search, sir?” The woman at the asked, but not to Wallace. She had her eyes on Steven as if he called the shots.

“Probably a good idea.” Steven smiled, tapping the counter and then pointed. “Let’s go check out the rest of the place—”

“Um, sir, should I cancel—”

“We’re good!” Steven shouted, quickly cutting her off.

Wallace stared. And he knew how rude it was to stare. Steven hastily pushed them along, away from the reception desk and towards the touring areas of the building. Wallace reached for his ticket but the valet just stepped aside with a smile and a very courteous “Sir”.

“You must come here frequently,” Wallace commented. “For everyone to call you _sir._ ”

It was a baiting comment and he knew it. Something was amiss, besides Steven’s dorky fashion. But the man only smiled with a shrug.

“I suppose,” he said. “Want to check out the fossil labs?”

Wallace folded his arms. “I don’t think that’s a spot on the tour. I specifically remember them saying the labs were closed to authorized personnel only.”

The huge grin on Lisia’s face turned into a slumping frown. She shook Wallace’s hand. “Uncle Wall, c’mon!”

“ _Blue-blue_!”

“We can absolutely go on the recommended tour route, see the history of the company, how it started out in mining, developed to produce common products used to train pokemon and pokeballs today. Or—” And Steven snapped his fingers, pointing at Wallace—”fossil pokemon.”

“Fossil pokemon!” Lisia cried. She shook Wallace’s hand again, nearly bringing him down with her. “Puh-leaaase!”

Wallace rolled his eyes but smiled. He couldn’t handle this man, his carefree attitude, that smile. “Alright, Steven, how do you propose we do this? I’m sure the labs require some sort of card key—”

But Steven was already digging into a pocket. He opened it, pulled out a piece of yellow rock, put it back, then dove into another pocket. This time he produced an ID badge, complete with a black strip on the back that could probably open most doors in the building. 

“Covered,” he said. “So. Shall we?”

Wallace did not approve of breaking rules but if Steven worked there, it was sort of alright. Right? Probably not but Lisia and Ali bounced with so much excitement, raining on them felt wrong. 

Steven took them on the employee elevator. Every door read Authorized Personnel and Steven met every by swiping his card and letting them inside. And every person stepped aside to give them space to walk, greeted with a “Good afternoon sir!”. 

So he was someone high up in the company, based on his access to everything and his lack of worry of encountering resistance. But not in a rude, entitled way. Steven never approached an employee with an attitude other than kindness. 

That struck him much more than whatever rank Steven may have.

“And here is where fossils are examined,” Steven said, grabbing a lab coat and goggles. He then grabbed a second set and handed it to Wallace. “Sorry, Lisia. No lab coat in your size so you’ll have to stick to the apron, gloves and goggles, alright?”

“Yes sir!” she said and Ali cooed. Wallace pulled on the coat and goggles, cautiously looking around. The working scientists really didn’t pay them any attention. 

“Come, follow me,” Steven said, taking them around the lab.

He explained each step of the process. Details without being boring, ending it all with the final room, where scientists weighed the produced pokemon. Lisia’s eyes widened. Wallace couldn’t deny how impressive it was to see a real lileep. A living lileep, groggy and awake and not just a painting in a museum.

“You really do know your stuff,” Wallace said. “Other than rocks.”

“I just know the most about rocks,” Steven replied. “They’re…easy. And all so different. Did you know king’s rock, one of my very favorites, is composed of—”

Steven’s face lit up in a beautiful way when he spoke about his rocks, like they were the most precious thing in existence. Maybe they were to him. Wallace found himself staring, unable to pull away or stop listening. Steven’s genuineness had a hold on him, not letting him look anywhere else. He could listen to Steven ramble about stones all day long.

Wallace suddenly gasped, eyes widened. Mr. Stone was the company president and the man had a son who worked within the company—

“You’re—”

A scientist approached Steven and spoke softly. Wallace couldn’t read Steven’s expression but the woman’s words seemed important.

“Sorry to cut this off, but, uh, I need to get you back with the tour group now.” He spoke apologetically, checking his watch; an industrial clunker probably used more for spelunking than office work. “But if you ever want to come back I can finish this tour.”

“Oh, can we Uncle Wall?” Lisia gasped. Wallace smiled.

“We’ll see,” he said. 

He didn’t have a chance to ask Steven his question and he didn’t want to while in the elevator, putting Steven on the spot with nowhere to escape. Steven didn’t have to tell him anything but Wallace had no doubt he would. And no doubt Steven had his reasons for keeping this information to himself.

They regrouped with the other tourists and when the tour guide caught sight of Steven, her eyes went wide with relief. She didn’t even see Wallace and Lisia.

“And here he is! Running a few minutes behind but still here!” she said, gesturing to him. “Steven Stone, the president’s son. Now, unfortunately Mr. Stone is unavailable today but Steven will lead this quick Q&A session—”

There were claps, pictures. Wallace stepped aside with Lisia as Steven put on his smile. That damn smile tore at Wallace’s heartstrings, making breathing impossible.

Lisia shook his hand. “Steven is handsome, huh?”

“Lisia, shh!” Wallace spat as Steven answered a question about a new line of pokeballs.

But she was right.

~~

“So we got a tour with the president’s son,” Wallace said, walking through the front. Lisia ran circles with Ali as Steven walked steadily at his side. He had such a calming presence.

“I apologize if that is bothersome,” Steven winced. “I didn’t…I don’t know…”

“What?”

Steven made a face. “You were kind to me before you knew who I was. It’s pretty refreshing to be quite honest.”

He had a look in eye, apologetic for something he shouldn’t have to be. Wallace understood the sentiment. He’d had people come up to him trying to be friendly, just to want a recommendation to get into contest spectaculars. It grew exhausting.

“Well, you are a pretty nice guy,” Wallace replied.

That smile again, when Steven shyly looked away. Wallace barely knew him yet everything about him felt so natural and good. Like he could stand here outside in Rustboro for days just looking at Steven smile or listening to him talk. 

He couldn’t because at some point Juan would call to ask about his day.

“Can I have your number?” Steven suddenly asked. It took Wallace by surprise and left him sputtering, for the first time in a long time.

“I…” Yes. Arceus, yes, please. Wallace had lost him once and losing this man again would drive him insane. But he knew his own intentions. Not unless he broke up with Juan, properly. His hesitation made the determination fade from Steven’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, if that was too bold.”

“It’s not,” Wallace said. “I just…It’s complicated.”

“I understand.”

But he didn’t. Maybe he did. He was heir to a major corporation, his life was probably as complex as the glyphs of the desert ruins. 

“If I see you again.”

“Hm? See me again…”

“If I see you again, I’ll give you my number.” It was a steep promise with heavy implications. One Wallace knew he could keep but didn’t know how well he’d handle it. “Because then it’s not coincidence. But probably fate.”

Fate, sure. Blame his running into this man on an invisible force.

“I think I’ll take my odds,” Steven said. “Fate favors the…uh…oh geez…”

Wallace chuckled, unsure why he should torment this man with chasing him. Steven Stone could have anyone over every region and yet…

“Lisia, why are you throwing paper again?” Wallace spat. Lisia shrugged, kicking a crumpled pamphlet at Steven’s feet. He picked it up and the look she gave Steven was murderous. 

“I’m a rebel now,” she said.

“Well, I think it’s time to _rebel_ back to the hotel,” Wallace said. He looked back to Steven and the look on his face had changed as he examined the pamphlet. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s quite fine,” Steven said with a bright smile. Confident, for a man whose request had been somewhat denied. “To fate.”

To fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Will these two finally realize their love for each other in the next chapter? Will we learn the components of a king's rock? Will Lisia kick her littering habit?? Find out next week on DRAGONBALL Z))  
> Genuinely, thank you all for reading!! I'm going to make this one a regular Thursday update!


	3. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm.
> 
> Usually.

There were roses in the hotel room, with a tag attached that said the three words Wallace didn’t want to hear, or read, signed with Juan’s name. 

His shoulders dropped and Lisia made a noise.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like them?”

Wallace forced a smile. Involving his eleven year old niece in his relationship problems would be poor adulting and it would no doubt get back around to his sister. “They’re beautiful. Just red.”

She walked over to the flowers to pull at the petals as Ali made a little screech seeing them as a potential snack. “I forgot you like white roses.”

So did Juan. That was a negative way to think and not really a decent enough reason to break up with the man. He’d like a reason besides “not really interested” but he had failed to come up with one for two weeks. He didn’t know how to approach it so it had turned into avoiding it all together.

The man was kind. Absolutely generous and genuine but, and Wallace didn’t know _why_ , he didn’t like him. Not in the romantic sense. And he told himself to give it a week, and now he’d convinced himself of two weeks but his feelings hadn’t changed. 

They had a friendship that extended several years. Juan was successful, too. A strong pokemon trainer, being the current leader of the Sootopolis gym, and a former contest coordinator. Although friendship to Juan quickly turned to confessions of love and wanting to be physical within days. Wallace still needed time to adjust after moving in with him; after Juan’s persistence on the matter. 

Nothing felt right.

He showered to get away before dinner and dressed. The water helped to clear away some of his cluttered thoughts but going for a swim with milotic would undoubtedly be better. He couldn’t complain. Wouldn’t allow himself to, not with Lisia and Ali in the room.

“You okay Uncle Wall? You’re staring.”

Wallace blinked and brought himself back. He’d been staring at the flowers as he fixed his hair with the hotel curling iron. He quickly released his hair and waved away the smoke. She grimaced and even Ali made a concerned coo. 

Lisia and Ali sat on her bed, as the hotel came with two, surrounded by ribbons in every color. She’d arranged them by color, and then again by size. Her collection had grown to an impressive, if overwhelming, size.

“I’m fine, just tired,” he said with a hasty smile, smoothing down his shirt just to have something to do with his fidgeting hands. “Maybe we should order in—”

“Hurry up?” She yelled. “Yeah, I think so too. We can’t be late.”

“Late?” Wallace laughed. “We don’t have a reservation.”

Lisia looked at him and then quickly grabbed her shoes, her ponytails spinning behind her as she turned in a whirled of yellow; she changed the ribbons. They’d had a long day, so maybe between the tickets and name tags, she’d simply gotten confused. He didn’t press her, sitting on his bed to put on his shoes while she changed Ali’s ribbons to match hers. 

Rustboro was lovely at night, cobblestone paths and vintage lamps on every corner. The water nearby blew in a cool breeze without it being unpleasant. They weren’t far from Meteor Falls either. It was a little journey, passing through Route 115 before reaching the spot. It wouldn’t be a bad place to visit either…

He couldn’t let himself stay distracted. And judging by how fast Lisia walked, he couldn’t afford to loiter either or she’d leave him behind. Knowing her, she’d eat through the restaurant without an apology, or money, too.

They finally came to the little burger place overlooking the water. It buzzed with patrons, with a bit of a line, so by the time Wallace got to the hostess, he expected a wait.

She eyed him carefully.

“Table for—”

“Wallace, correct?”

He stopped. Lisia pressed her hands on the counter and tiptoed to look at the lady. “Right!”

“Your table is this way,” she said with a smile. “Please follow me.”

Wallace narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t called to make reservations. He vividly remembered blowing it off because it was a burger joint and what burger joint took reservations? Then he recalled the roses and his stomach dropped.

He didn’t really want to see Juan right now. And that was a red flag that he needed to break things off—

“Are you coming?” Lisia called, waving him down.

She seemed so sure of herself, prancing through the restaurant with swablu, ponytails swaying at her shoulders. Wallace followed, weaving through tables and patrons and then the world seemed to slow down for a second as the hostess approached their table and the single man already sitting down.

It wasn’t Juan.

“If my math is correct I believe this makes three, right?” Steven Stone asked, looking up from his menu.

Wallace laughed as Lisia slid into her chair. Ali plopped into the chair next to her, which left the chair next to Steven the only one available. Sneaky and devious. His niece could run Team Rocket if she ever decided to take up a life of crime.

“Lisia, how about Ali sit next to me tonight?” Steven asked. “Is that alright?”

She helped swablu on the table with a sigh and the cotton ball bounced over forks to get to the empty chair, just so Wallace could sit across from Steven instead. 

He’d changed from his cargo shorts and vest to slacks with a simple button-up. Nothing flashy, still with his mess of hair, but much more appropriate than his hiking attire. Wallace sat down, folding his arms on the table as the waitress came by and took their drink orders. Lisia practically beamed.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Wallace said. “How did you manage this?”

“Magic,” Lisia giggled. “Probably.”

Steven held up a crumpled pamphlet that had been under the beer menu. The same pamphlet Lisia had tossed earlier. He saw the name of the restaurant with a time hastily scribbled across the front.

“Magic,” Steven reemphasized. “Probably.”

So he’d been set up, by his niece, and this man didn’t back down. This was truly getting ridiculous but he was enjoying this odd little game of purrloin and rattata.

~~

Wallace waved his hand laughing. “I’m so serious! I was an ugly ducklett, that’s why I fell in love with feebas! I could _relate._ ”

“But someone _told_ you that tar would improve your face,” Steven said, “and then they ran into you at the contest spectacular. And you stomped them.”

“Of course I stomped them,” Wallace said. “Milotic and I are very good at what we do.”

“Oh, excuse me,” Steven chuckled. 

It had been a chance, taking a little girl’s hint on a piece of paper, but he was more than happy he had. Meteor Falls and his caves would be waiting for him. They wouldn’t disappear back into the world, not in the same way Wallace inevitably could. It was the first time he’d thought of a person over any stone outside of his immediate family. And he didn’t quite know what to do with the new feeling, or what to call it.

But he enjoyed it.

“So now you’re a coordinator,” Steven concluded.

“I am,” Wallace said proudly. He wore a gloss on his lips, giving them a sugary pout, that sparkled blue when the light hit just right. Steven couldn’t help but notice. “Though I’ve considered getting into battling but…I know it’s quite hard.”

Steven waved a hand. “Not as hard as it seems. Now once you start challenging gym leaders, you’ll find some trouble.”

Wallace looked a bit disheartened by that and Steven felt like a wet blanket.

“I truly hope I’m not discouraging you from it—”

“Oh no. I don’t think I’ll take on a gym leader. Just casual battles,” Wallace quickly replied with that sparkling smile. “For now, I’ll keep to coordinating. Besides, I think I’m rubbing off on this one.” He nodded to Lisia as she plucked kalos fries off her uncle’s plate.

“Probably,” Lisia said. “I’m going to be a great coordinator.”

“Your confidence is inspiring,” Steven said. “Are you doing beauty, too?”

“Maybe,” Lisia said. “Or tough or cute. I don’t know yet.”

“Well, I think you could definitely do any of them. You have a great teacher.”

Wallace had a smile on his face, listening, watching them. The restaurant had died down enough that they no longer had to scream to talk, and outside the water glittered against the setting sun.

His heart ached because he knew the moment wouldn’t last. He would have to hold on to it, as he did when they met at the museum, and at Devon. Dazzling moments strung together on fate.

Wallace glanced at his phone when it rang and his face faltered, for a moment, before he sat it back down.

“You can answer if you need to,” Steven said. “I won’t be offended.”

But Wallace shook his head. “There’s no need—”

“Is it Juan?” Lisia said, shoving more fries into her mouth.

Something about the name struck Steven, deep in his core. Made his stomach clench and hurt, the back of his neck suddenly sweaty. He hadn’t been able to read Wallace’s face the entire time over dinner, but now his expression rang very clear: panic.

He remembered a handsome man at the contest hall, who’d walked away with Wallace.

“Is everything alright?”

“It’s fine,” Wallace quipped. 

Steven swallowed, dreading to ask the question that would eat away inside if he didn’t say it aloud. “Your husband?”

“No.”

“Boyfrien—”

“It’s really rather complicated.” Wallace looked away, his brow knit and jaw set in a way that screamed no more questions. He folded his arms on the table, shoulders hunched and silent.

“Juan is Uncle Wall’s boyfriend—”

“—Lisia—”

“—but he doesn’t even like him—”

“LISIA.”

She shrank into her chair when Wallace raised his voice, obviously not a common tone he took with anyone. He immediately pressed his face into his hands as if that alone had wrecked him. But Steven had very clear insight into what may truly plague him.

“It’s complicated,” Steven said. “I understand.”

He wanted to pry. He desperately wanted more answers, greedy clarification. Probably as much as Wallace wanted to run away and hide right now, judging by the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Wallace was taken. Rather it be true love or complicated reluctance. And stepping over those boundaries was not something Steven could do and he didn’t expect Wallace to do so either. The defeat paralyzed him. But it was one he had anticipated. Wallace was too charming and talented to be single.

So they were at the roadblock labeled friends.

“If it’s alright with you,” Wallace whispered, “I think we should call it an evening on our end.”

Steven had expected that to follow too. He nodded and swallowed down the persistent lump forming in his throat. “Very well,” he croaked. “But, a deal is a deal, right?”

Lisia nudged Wallace and he sighed. “You’re right.”

Wallace gave him his number, as they’d agreed upon, though when it came time for the reverse, Steven shook his head.

“I won’t make you put my number in your phone,” he said. “Out of respect.”

Panic broke that cool calm again when Wallace’s eyes widened. Like something had gone horribly wrong in a plan he’d carefully cultivated. Disappointed, maybe, that Steven didn’t share his contact information. But he didn’t press Steven for it either.

“Alright.”

They paid for dinner, shook hands, said their goodbyes. Goodbyes that felt more final than they should, that hurt more the longer Steven stood and watched them go. He wanted to drink in the sight of Wallace as long as he could, because he felt the dread of it being his last. 

This was a break from his reality, a step into a fairytale if only for a fleeting moment.

Despite knowing Wallace had someone, Steven’s heart ached. Not because Wallace was taken, but out of that fear of never seeing him again, never hearing his voice or his gentle laughter.

Steven had no intention to contact a taken man but he couldn’t bring himself to delete the new number either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! <3 Their pining has just begun!


	4. Moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a region apart, their thoughts wander.  
> Steven contemplates a simple text, while Wallace wonders when a text will come.  
> If it'll ever come.

“I’m so glad you’re able to join us today, Mr. Stone,” Mr. Silph said, exchanging handshakes. “I hope the flight wasn’t too hard on you.”

Mr. Stone laughed as if a seven hour flight on _Latios/Latias Airlines_ was easy. Granted, they’d flown first class in plush seats with plenty of leg space so Steven couldn’t really complain. Though the in-flight movie of _The Ship of Dhelmise_ really left him wanting a stronger drink.

“Not at all,” Mr. Stone said. “I don’t believe you’ve met my son.”

Niceties were exchanged. Mr. Silph was an older man, like his father, though not as wildly grey, with thin-framed glasses on his nose. Judging by the quiet woman standing behind him, waiting to be introduced, his hair had been a darker black at one time.

“And this is your daughter?” Mr. Stone said.

Mr. Silph introduced the woman, like he’d saved the best introduction for last. She was pretty with a firm handshake and a gentle voice. She wore a dress suit with bright red heels, adding a pinch of high femininity to their circle of dark grey pants.

It was a bold, though nice, touch.

“Your table is ready,” said a hostess coming by with menus, “please right this way.”

They’d come to Saffron City in Kanto, a metropolis that reminded Steven of Lilycove. Just without a view of the ocean or the contest spectacular—

Steven grew rigid with the thought as they sat down. The contests reminded him of Wallace. His number still sat in his phone, nearly a full week later. He never contacted Wallace so he didn’t know why he held on to the number. Fear, perhaps? It was a link to a man he couldn’t stop thinking about but he knew he shouldn’t speak with.

“Would you like to try our house wine?” The waiter asked, presenting a bottle of red.

“Do you have anything from Kalos?” Mr. Silph asked. The waiter nodded and ran down their list of wines.

Steven listened while he read over the menu. Everything was extravagant though nothing really sounded all that good either. Too many decadent glazes cooked with wine and topped with shaved almonds.

“Do you know what you’re getting?” Silph’s daughter asked. Steven glanced up at her shrugged.

“Not yet, I’m afraid. I think the glazed ducklett sounds good but potentially greasy.”

“It is.”

“You’ve eaten here before?”

She nodded. “A few times.”

“Tell me, what do you usually get?”

She was truly lovely, Mr. Silph’s daughter. She had a gentle smile but she spoke with confidence. Her makeup was plain, the little she wore. A blush of color on her lips that matched her cheeks, mascara on her lashes.

Certainly not the gloss with crushed sapphires Wallace wore on his lips.

Steven squeezed his menu between his fingers as he listened; to her recommendations and the negotiations the two presidents made, over Kalosian wine and bread.

Was he even fit to take his father’s position if he couldn’t stop thinking about one man? Or would he run the company to the ground like he did with his emotions?

~~

“Do you think we’ll have time to visit Mount Moon while we’re here?” Steven asked as they walked into the hotel. “I’d love to get a genuine Mount Moon moonstone.” Mr. Stone chuckled.

“I think we can squeeze in a little fun while we’re here,” the man replied. He loved stones just as much as Steven but company business often restricted his free time. Though Steven was relieved to hear a possible trip to Mount Moon was in his future. “Your mom would love it here.”

“She’d want to go to Celadon,” Steven said. “Perfumes and the Game Corner.”

Mr. Stone winced. “Maybe it’s a good thing she can’t travel quite yet. We’d have to drag her out of Celadon.”

They laughed as the elevator doors rang and they stepped inside. Steven leaned against the wall, his reflection staring back at him. 

“She felt bad when I left,” Mr. Stone sighed. “I feel like I shouldn’t have left her.”

“She’s very resilient,” Steven replied. “You know that. She’ll be fine.”

Mr. Stone smiled though he sighed. “But still. Is it terribly heartfelt if I say I’d like to go to Celadon to buy her a perfume? Maybe a bracelet too? I’m sure you’ve seen it, but some jewelers have started turning cracked evolutionary stones into wearable jewelry. They’ve lost their normal properties so there’s no fear of an accidental evolution. I think they’re very lovely.”

“She would love it.”

Seeing his parents so in love with each other made him happy. Though they did get grossly gushy over each other at times.

“What did you think of Miss Silph?”

The elevator doors rang and they stepped out onto the hall. They had adjacent rooms on the same floor, though his father scored the corner room with the wider view.

“She was…nice.”

Nice. His father nodded, visibly disappointed. “Well, maybe once you get to know each other, who knows?”

Steven knew. But he also realized his father just wanted him to be happy. The same way Steven saw his parents. Visibly in love, where it overflowed and was painfully obvious. Unshakable, partners, best friends, a rock to fall back on. The sort of Galarian fairytale love all the stories went on about.

They walked up to their doors and Steven paused, his hand on the doorknob, and looked back to his father. “I think I’m going to attempt the pokemon league challenge.”

Mr. Stone turned, brows raised.

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with company business, that is,” Steven added.

“It won’t,” Mr. Stone said. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“Yes, sir.” It was a lie. A partial lie. Steven had been contemplating the challenge for a while but what plagued him more were turquoise and alabaster and a sapphire lip gloss. “I think metang and I have what it takes.”

Mr. Stone remained silent, thinking, flipping through his wallet and his credit cards until he pulled out his room key. “I trust your judgment. I don’t think you’ll disappoint.”

His door opened and closed with gentle clicks and Steven ran into his own room with a heavy sigh. He hadn’t expected his father to agree to it. Not with their potential new deals with Silph Co. He ran to his suitcase and fished out his pokeballs, quickly snatching metang from the belt.

With a blast of light his metallic companion floated by the bed. Steven sat on the edge next to it, placing a hand on its flat head.

“We’re starting the league challenge,” Steven said. Metang made a noise like clanging pieces of metal, happily spinning around. Steven laughed at his excited pokemon, thrilled himself. He wanted to call his mother and—

Calling Wallace would be inappropriate. Texting him would be no better. They were friends, perhaps, but it was too late in the evening.

His mother then. And only her.

~~

Wallace sat with his knees to his chest and his arms draped across his legs. He didn’t like the light on. He didn’t want to be seen. Not right now. But Juan looked at him from the edge of the bed because he could see.

The night table lamp’s light cast a warmth glow in the room, mocking the chill between them.

“You didn’t…you weren’t enjoying yourself—”

“I was,” Wallace said. “I just…I have a lot on my mind.”

A lot on his mind. His mind wouldn’t stop to rest. His body was still slick from where they’d tried to be close. They’d only been together one other time and while Juan had been _generous_ , Wallace still found himself going through the motions.

“So much that you can’t let go for a moment to be with me?” He spoke it so gently, with so much hurt. Wallace didn’t want to hurt him.

Wallace crawled forward, on hands and knees, ignoring his own nudity, to press his cheek to Juan’s back. “You know how I fixate on something until it’s perfect.”

Juan laughed but it was hollow. Just to acknowledge the comment. “Your perfectionism plagues you even in bed.”

It did. To an extent. Wallace closed his eyes, letting his thoughts turn dark and fade as he listened to his partner’s breathing. But the longer he kept his eyes closed, the longer he couldn’t fend off his thoughts. A moment stretched and his thoughts took shape, not of Juan, but of a young man sitting across from him, distressed upon hearing the word “boyfriend”.

Complicated. Wallace had tried to cover up his relationship as complicated while he talked with Steven. In the hopes of what? That Steven would pressure him to leave his boyfriend and elope? Wallace knew better but his thoughts hadn’t been far from that. 

Steven was not that sort of man. Clearly. He’d never even sent a text. And Wallace had no way to contact him.

“Is it me?”

Wallace sat up as Juan turned to face him, his voice cold.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, darling.”

Suddenly, Wallace felt very aware of his nudity. He wanted to pull his pajamas back on, curl into a corner but that would make his avoidance too obvious. And he wanted to tell Juan the truth. Let him know now how he felt. But something gripped him in his stomach, latched on tight with too sharp claws.

Fear of losing his friend reared its ugly head. And fear of losing the stability that came with the older man. Juan had himself together, in a way Wallace hadn’t seen in anyone his own age. He liked it. At least, he liked the idea of it. And taking a risk outside his norm, terrified him.

But staying wore him down.

When he opened his mouth, he barely recognized the words.

“It’s not you. I just can’t focus right now.”

He didn’t know how to read Juan’s expression. It was so even, like he contemplated each word. Eventually he nodded and pressed a hand to Wallace’s cheek.

Their kiss didn’t feel right the longer their mouths touched, so Wallace pulled away.

“I want to tryout to be a trainer in the gym,” he said gently. Juan opened his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“I’ve mulled it over for some time. I’m a successful coordinator and I can still do it but I want a new challenge,” he replied. “I want to train in the Sootopolis gym.”

Juan leaned on his hand, twirling a finger around one of Wallace’s messy curls. “You think you’re ready?”

“I am absolutely certain I am ready,” he said.

“I’ll arrange it for you,” Juan said. “Although…”

“Hm?”

“I think your true talents lie in coordinating. I don’t doubt you as a trainer but I think it’ll grow old on you. There’s not an emphasis on beauty it’s…gritty. Dirty. And you’re dainty.” Juan stroked Wallace’s jaw at the word “dainty”, as if he would break if touched too hard. “You belong on the contest floor, demanding the attention of an adoring audience. Where everyone can see you, and appreciate you. Not gym battles.”

The swelling that rose in Wallace’s chest burned like bile. He hated it because most of Juan’s words were true. He loved coordinating and audiences fawning over him but battles seemed exciting in a way contests fell short. They lacked the adrenaline, hanging on the edge of your seat, battling with skill and trust, not coordinated dancing.

“I think you should reconsider.”

Wallace didn’t reply. And he didn’t protest when Juan suggested they get back to bed because he had a long day at the gym. 

He laid in quiet darkness for some time, staring out the window on the ceiling with a view of the nightsky. A lot of homes had skylight windows because the stone crater the city sat in made stargazing difficult. Juan curled against his side, a heavy arm wrapped around his waist and gentle breaths against his shoulder. Wallace watched the night sky for what felt like hours, until orange broke the velvet blue at sunrise, searching for meteors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!! <3 They'll get there. Eventually.  
> I'll seem y'all next Thursday!


	5. Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamond pressure and ripple marks. Fate finds them again, but only for a fleeting moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: minor character death mention

“We’re so sad to hear you’re withdrawing,” said the woman at the counter, “but congratulations on your new position at the Sootopolis gym! I know your fans will still cheer you on!”

Wallace smiled as she stamped his contest pass with a fat, red INVALID. 

“Thank you!” he replied. “I’ve been so nervous about it for the past week, honestly. But, I’m glad to get it taken care of.”

She sighed. “One less thing off the list. We’ll miss you and milotic. I hope you come back to visit.”

“I will definitely be back,” he said. “Plus, Slateport has the best shopping, how can I stay away?”

Walking out of the contest hall felt surreal. He’d done his coordinating for so long he almost felt a little lost, but he had a new place. The Sootopolis gym. And he already placed as the second rank trainer. With more battles under his belt, he could reach first easily. 

Maybe even gym leader.

No, he’d first have to find the courage to present Juan with that challenge if he wanted the position. And considering they were still dating, he hadn’t even found the courage he needed to break up with him. Challenging him to a gym battle would have to wait.

Slateport gave him a bit of fresh air to consider that option. And the outdoors market was the perfect place to contemplate the words he needed to go about it. Or he could avoid it, like usual, and focus on his shopping.

He wanted new items for his pokemon, being a new gym trainer. He immediately went to examine the incense stand because nothing beat a good perfume. At least in contests.

He sat the incense down. This wasn’t a contest spectacular. He had to think like a trainer. He may have landed one of the top gym positions but he couldn’t afford to slack. He’d heard the comments already.

A former coordinator with hardly any battle experience, sleeping with the gym leader.

They barely slept together even if they did live under the same roof. At least, in an intimate sense. They shared the bed because it was big but beyond kissing their relationship had come to a frigid halt. He never initiated, and Juan stopped trying. 

That hadn’t stopped the rumors.

He picked up a different incense and hated the smell. As he made a face he read the description through watery eyes: Sea Incense! Boost the power of your water pokemon now!

 _No more coordinator thinking_ , he told himself. _Think like a trainer. Sorry, milotic._

“So _this_ is a float stone! I’ve never actually seen one in person but I’ve read all about them. Supposedly, the pokemon holding it obtains its mystical properties to become lighter but the stone itself does not float and I, holding it now, am not floating either—”

Wallace sat down the smelly incense and looked at the stall in front of the one he stood at. Had he not been able to see above the crates, he wouldn’t have believed his own ears. He walked around the booth to the next, just to stare at the man in dirty cargo shorts and a matching vest, explaining a rock to its seller. 

The poor merchant looked terribly confused. The man’s enthusiasm would be off-putting to just about anyone. But to Wallace, it was fresher than the sea air.

“Steven.” It wasn’t a question.

Steven looked up from his rock at the sound of his name; no, at the sound of Wallace’s voice. The stone slipped between his fingers, disappearing into the crate with the hundreds of other stones that would only ever be recognizable by Steven himself.

They both smiled and Wallace ran into the hug first.

He threw his arms around Steven’s shoulders and Steven wrapped his around Wallace’s back. People had to walk around them but Wallace didn’t care. He needed this touch. Sure Juan hugged him, held him all night even, and he was always one to hug his fans, but he felt like, for the first time in almost a month, he could breathe. Steven’s embrace drained him of his anxieties, enveloped him in a warmth he knew he needed but didn’t know where to find it. 

Steven smelled of dirt. Like he’d rolled around in mud and he probably had but Wallace had never loved the smell of earth like he did in that moment. He would roll around in mud if it meant that scent would linger on his skin, if only for a day.

“Your hair is longer,” Steven whispered into his shoulder.

“Yours has clumps of dirt.”

“I haven’t showered in three days.”

Wallace still didn’t pull away but he laughed. “You’re such a little sandshrew.”

When they finally released each other, Wallace took Steven in again. He was dirty. All over. Smudges of dirt on his cheeks and mud caked on his shirt. And those awful shorts and vest were dirty. On anyone else, the bad fashion and dirt would have repelled him but on Steven, he couldn’t look away.

“Are you on a dig?”

“I’m…I’m doing the league challenge,” Steven said with a little grin, as if he were embarrassed by it. “Properly. Camping with my pokemon and going through caves. I’m preparing to take on the champion.”

“That’s incredible!” Wallace said. “How far along are you?”

“Four badges in. Thought I’d take a quick break here, find some fun souvenirs. And you?”

Wallace beamed, still holding Steven’s hands even though they’d separated. His fingers scratched like sandpaper. “I am an official trainer at the Sootopolis gym and I thought I’d come here for some battle items.”

“You’re a gym trainer? You, the first place coordinator?” Steven gasped. “You really can do everything, can’t you?”

For a moment, when Steven gasped and held his breath, he thought the man’s next words would put him down. Would be to tell him to go back to his contests, would ask why be a trainer when he was such a good coordinator. Words everyone always told him, as if he’d never heard them.

But, like always, Steven wasn’t like everyone else.

“Are you going for the gym leader position next?” Steven asked. “Surely you are.”

“I…I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.” Wallace laughed through his lie because he had thought about it. Maybe not as seriously as he should but the thought hung in the back of his mind with no strategic path at the moment. “Do you think…?”

“I know you could do anything,” Steven said. “You’re…you’re quite like a diamond. It’s the hardest rock. It can withstand over 600 gigapascals, and incredibly high temperatures it…is possible to shatter if hit the right way, not that you would ever shatter, I meant that—”

Wallace smiled and pressed a gentle hand to Steven’s lips. The man grew quiet. “I’d like to hear more about diamonds, if you can take a moment from your gym battles, but first, please breathe. Not everything in one breath.”

Steven’s face lit up, though he tried to hide it, pressing his lips together until they formed a line. Wallace liked his excitement and his inability to contain it had its own charm. Although he didn’t want Steven to faint from his excited rambling either.

“I was actually going to visit the Oceanic Museum, while I’m here,” Steven said. “I can still give you a full course on diamonds, if you’re interested.”

“Are you inviting me to attend the museum with you?”

“Yes.”

Wallace hesitated, despite his initial reaction to say yes. Of course he wanted to go to the museum, he’d be willing to go spelunking if it meant he’d go with Steven. At this point they were friends and friends could go do something together without a trail of scandalous slander behind them. Right?

“Let’s go,” Wallace said.

They walked together, Steven explaining exactly how diamonds are formed. More numbers about pressure and heat that Wallace knew he’d never remember but he appreciated the time Steven spent explaining the details to him. Seeing someone with so much fiery (or stony) passion made Wallace smile. Steven may be the heir to a company with high class and impeccable manners, but under it all he was still a dork fixated with rocks.

And something about the simplicity of it made Wallace’s heart throb.

They paid their entrance fee to the museum and almost immediately Wallace felt at home. Steven may enjoy his rocks but hydrology, ships and the pokemon that came with it, were all under Wallace’s expertise. For once, since meeting Steven, he had the trivia advantage and that thrilled him.

“Come look at this!” Wallace said, grabbing Steven by the hand and pulling him to a square glass display. “See how the waves push the sand—”

“Ah, I’ve heard of this,” Steven said. “A ripple mark, right? The work of water and stone together.”

Wallace couldn’t help but laugh. “Is there anything you don’t know?”

“I know very little of training water pokemon,” Steven said. He snapped his fingers. “And of contests. Perhaps that’s where you come in.”

Was it possible to smile this much? Wallace’s cheeks ached from how much he’d smiled and Steven didn’t seem to be letting up on it either. They both had their hands on the information display in front of the case, water rippling against glass to show the movement of waves and how the mark formed.

All it ever took was a ripple to create waves.

Waves that crashed and destroyed, and waves that pushed and pulled at the sand, gentle enough to draw them close into a muddy marriage. Into a storm. Into something that blossomed with every feeling.

Wallace loved Juan, in the way he loved his friends and contests and even battling. But falling in love felt like crashing waves with the gentle pull of the tide.

Steven turned and slid a hand against Wallace’s cheek, pushing back an unruly curl. Dirty hands, that Wallace yearned to hold in his own. He leaned into the simple touch, not because he was touch deprived but because he had thought about this moment so long he thought it could be a dream.

He closed his eyes as Steven spoke.

“I know you’re with someone, and I’d never want to hurt anyone, but I—”

_Bing bing bing!_

Steven groaned, pulling out his phone to silence it in the quiet museum. Wallace’s heart thumped against his ribs, leaving him woozy standing there on his feet. He inhaled, trying to catch his breath as Steven curiously narrowed his eyes before answering.

“Hello?”

Wallace pressed his hands against the information display, giving it half his swaying weight. He feared he would collapse, elated with the semi-confession that made it very clear to him that he should break it off—

“W-What?”

Steven’s voice broke. He pressed a hand to his mouth, his face going extraordinarily pale before dropping to a crouch. Wallace knew his daydreams could wait as he rushed around Steven, kneeling in front of him, searching his face for answers. 

“Steven, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Steven lowered his phone and Wallace heard noise on the other end, a man in hysterics calling Steven’s name. A dizzying fog settled around them.

Wallace swallowed. “What happened?”

The pause stretched until, finally, Steven looked up at him. “My mom passed away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading!! <3


	6. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dreary day for a funeral, though Steven receives more than a few flowers and handshakes from guests. Support from two of the most important people in his life in two drastically different ways.

Rain clouds over Rustboro would have felt more appropriate for a funeral, instead the morning was bright and sunny. Everyone standing against the green grass looked like darkrai in their black clothes, heads bowed. Every guest came by Steven and his father, offering their hand and condolences.

Her surgery had been a success and she'd been in remission, but even that wasn't enough--

"I'm very sorry," came Mr. Silph's voice, with a hand on Steven's shoulder. He looked up at the man, and his daughter, before they stepped aside to his father. 

Steven couldn't imagine the sort of pain that plagued his father. Losing someone he loved the most, for good, snatched from him when they deserved so much more time together. It broke his heart.

He looked at the sea of sad faces. Family, people they'd done business with for years, friends. Then one very lost face that stuck out though he tried to remain inconspicuous. Steven got to his feet, tapping his father's shoulder to let him know he was moving.

More condolences, more gentle words, all his way as he moved gracelessly through the crowd until he stood in front of Wallace.

He didn't know what to say. He'd asked Wallace to come, for support, but in the back of his mind he realized it was an odd request. Inviting a man he'd only just met to a funeral, an intimate setting with family. He thought Wallace would send flowers, backing out with respect, but instead he stood here in person, wearing black.

Wallace reached out and pulled Steven into a hug and Steven bore into his shoulder, burying his face.

He'd needed the embrace, the comfort of a body against his own, a moment to be weak because he'd kept it together for days. Even in private he hadn't allowed himself just to feel everything. The pain, the anger, the despair.

"It's alright," Wallace whispered as Steven wept, stroking his hair with gentle fingers. "It' alright."

Steven couldn't stop his crying, but in Wallace's arms he felt safe to do so. Like no one could judge him for bearing his sadness so openly and if they did, if they chose to so much as look the wrong way, Wallace would protect him. Without ever second guessing it.

This man, who he'd only known for a few weeks, understood him better than people he'd worked with for years.

"Will you sit with me?" Steven spoke it so softly, he didn't think Wallace heard him at first. Or pretended not to hear. Then he felt a gentle hand against his face.

"Of course."

There were whispers as they walked. Eyes that followed their every move. The funeral became a socialite event just by Wallace walking at Steven's side with a hand on his back and the other on his arm.

Only then did Steven realize the severity of the display, when Mr. Silph and his daughter looked at them. To hell with it all, he didn't care how they looked.

Until they stopped at his father. Mr. Stone, holding back tears with his mouth in a line and eyes glossy, but not truly wet. Steven didn't know why he couldn't be as stoic as this man when he was the one who lost the most.

"Who is this?" Mr. Stone asked evenly. Steven felt Wallace tremble at his father's stern voice.

"A dear friend," Steven managed. He couldn't read his father's expression and couldn't decipher his response to Wallace standing so close. "I've invited him to sit with me."

A flicker of something bloomed in Mr. Stone's eyes. Not anger, far from it, but perhaps realization. The thin line of his lips broke into the faintest of smiles, the most he could probably manage. Steven had feared them meeting. Thought he could put it off, avoid it, keep Wallace a secret. He didn't know how his father would respond but he hadn't expected that gentle smile.

"A friend who is not a rock nor pokemon?" Mr. Stone said. "I'm sorry we had to meet on such a grim occasion."

"I'm just thankful I could be here for him," Wallace said. Steven heard him swallow, then extend his trembling hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stone. I'm Wallace."

His father grasped Wallace's hand in a firm shake, then cupped his other hand over it, as if placing a blessing on him. A blessing, and an understanding.

"I'm glad you could make it," Mr. Stone said, his voice shaky, but genuine and true. "I'm glad he has you."

  
  


~~

  
  


Everyone went back to Devon for a reception after the funeral. Wallace always found funeral receptions odd, meant to honor the person with food and drink and stories right after burying them. He looked at Steven staring at the hole in the ground, arms folded in front of him as if praying with eyes wide open.

"How do you feel?" Wallace whispered, walking close. Steven shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. "Relieved to have it over with, I guess. Does that make me sound horribly heartless?"

"On the contrary," Wallace said, placing his hand to Steven's back again. He felt the muscles in his back shift when Steven leaned into the touch. "She's at rest, so now you can rest. No more funeral business."

Steven nodded though he did not smile. Wallace slid next to him, wrapping a hand around his arm.

"Let's go. I'll make you a plate at the reception--"

"I can't...the pokemon gym challenge," Steven blurted. "I can't do it."

Wallace stopped tugging on him but didn’t let him go. He couldn’t let him go. Not now. “Steven…”

“I should have been home,” Steven said. “Not…chasing some…ridiculous…”

His voice hitched and his words jumbled together into a broken noise that tore at Wallace’s heart. He slipped his hands away from Steven’s arm and raised them to cup the man’s face instead. A tear slid down Steven’s cheek and Wallace brushed it away with a thumb.

“Don’t do that to yourself,” he whispered. “Don’t put that on yourself.”

He already knew the words that wanted to come out of Steven’s mouth. He’d heard them before, between him and his sister, and he couldn’t let another person repeat them. Especially not believe them. Carrying the blame for a sick parent never ended well.

“I hate how you’re such a voice of reason,” Steven said. He cupped Wallace’s hand, pressing it closer into his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Diamonds form under pressure, you know?” Wallace said.

“Are you…are you calling me coal?”

Wallace’s stomach dropped and his eyes grew wide. So much for his encouraging words in a language Steven spoke. “Oh Arceus, I’m so sorry.”

Steven broke into laughter as Wallace released him, his face flushed from him fumble. But Steven smiled and laughed, so hard he pressed his hands to his mouth to stifle it. He received odd looks from guests passing by but that didn’t deter him from laughing. A few lost tears made their way down Steven’s cheeks as he wiped his face.

“I know what you meant,” he finally said. “You really are…You really are something special. I think I needed that laugh.”

Hearing those words from Steven, so firmly put and genuine, stirred in Wallace. Made him feel warm in a way no one else had before. And probably never would again. Steven held out his hand and, cautiously, incredibly aware of its implications, Wallace took it. Their fingers slid together the way a lock and key would, perfect, clicking in harmony.

Steven looked up at him, gentle eyes still red but no longer crying. “Shall we go join everyone at the reception now?”

“I think that sounds quite nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day they'll kiss. Eventually.  
> As always, thank you for reading and liking!! <3 Until next week!!


	7. Pink Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallace makes a decision, while Steven does a bit of shopping.

Wallace stared at the cake on the table. Strawberry with a whipped champagne frosting, beautifully crafted and probably expensive. Juan never held back with his money when it came to gifts, even edible ones.

“For your victory at claiming the top trainer position of the Sootopolis gym,” he said, waving a glass filled with sparkling bubbles. “My talented darling.”

Wallace smiled and they tapped their glasses together. It had been a long time coming, his victory. He’d clenched that top spot in barely two weeks time. His trainer peers quickly learned that he wasn’t the gym leader’s personal plaything but true competition. And, quite frankly, the feeling was exhilarating.

“Thank you,” Wallace said as he sat down his glass. “You really shouldn’t have.”

It was an incredibly sweet gesture. Naturally Juan would want to celebrate his favorite trainer proving himself to be competent enough to reach the number one spot; after the gym leader, of course.

“I can’t let something this momentous go unnoticed, love,” he said. “Though I should be careful. You may come after my position next.” And he laughed, as if that were a truly farfetch’d idea.

Was it?

Wallace picked at his cake. It had been a week since he last saw Steven, at the funeral. As grim as it had been, Steven knew how to ignite hope in him. A drive he sometimes failed to follow. He just hoped Steven followed his own flame and continued with the gym challenge—

He felt hands on his shoulders, gently massaging the tension that had been built up throughout the week though not really relieving him of any pain. Juan’s hands were strong, firm, and moving with slow sensuality. 

“I am going to enjoy you as my number one,” Juan said and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Wallace’s neck. “I’ll be able to see you from my post every day.”

Another kiss. Kisses that should have made him shudder and moan, lose all abandon and give into carnality. Instead he stiffly sat at the table, fork still in hand with a piece of cake perched on its prongs. 

Juan was persistent. As would anyone with their significant other. He carefully wrapped a hand around Wallace’s waist, making the kisses increasingly deeper. 

“I’d rather…not.”

Juan stopped. Wallace felt him sigh against his shoulder. “Wallace…it’s been two months.”

“I’m tired,” Wallace replied. “Those battles took a lot out of me—”

“Seriously?” Juan laughed but it wasn’t a gentle noise. His sharp tone sent a warning throughout Wallace’s body. “That was your excuse last week. Can you at least make them original?”

Suddenly, the delicious cake didn’t sit well in his stomach. Wallace stared at a mountain of frosting, worrying his fork between his fingers just so he wouldn’t have to look up at Juan’s face.

“Talk to me. I shouldn’t have to beg you to communicate.”

Wallace swallowed. He was right.

“I’m sorry,” Wallace finally said. “You shouldn’t…have to jump through hoops for my attention. You’re right.”

Juan paced, each step heavy and distant. This felt wrong over cake. Maybe the cake made it easier. 

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

This was it, he realized. His out. An opening to be done with a relationship he didn’t want from the beginning. It was going to hurt. It always did but he would be free from this after weeks of keeping it in.

His words were not what he expected. “I don’t know.”

Why did he do this? Why did such a visceral truth scare him to mumbling?

“You don’t know,” Juan repeated. He inhaled. “Wallace, you need to learn to give people direct answers instead of this constant bullshit baiting you’re so damn good at.”

He hadn’t expected the words to snap and burn against his skin. He shrank into the chair, eyes on his hands in his lap. He should have done it sooner, instead of dragging it out, constantly trying to revive something he didn’t want. Tying to convince himself it was the safest option, the most logical.

“I…I don’t want to be with you.” It was like ripping away a bandage. Fast, rough. Leaving him breathless. Juan had stopped walking to look at him and slowly Wallace looked back.

“Is there a particular reason why this has come up?”

He couldn’t even blame Steven for it. He had conflicted feelings from the moment Juan kissed him. And as much as he tried, wanted to like him, he just couldn’t and he had no way to explain that.

“It’s always been there,” Wallace said. “We’ve both just ignored it.”

Juan nodded, pursed his lips. He rested his hands on the back of a chair and let his head hang. But when he finally looked up, there were no tears. Wallace had been afraid he would have tears.

“Thank you, for finally being honest,” he said. “It only took me weeks of prying it out of you.”

Wallace held his tongue. He had no right to fight back, not now. He’d strung Juan along. The man deserved his anger and frustration.

“I’m going to stay at a hotel tonight,” he said. “I don’t want to be in the house with you right now.”

“N-No, I should be the one to leave. It’s your house—”

“It’s late,” Juan said. “I’m the gym leader. I can get a hotel room. You just…just stay here.”

Wallace waited at the table while he packed an overnight bag. And he waited at the table for the door to open and close. He wondered if Juan thought he would beg for forgiveness or if he knew how final this decision was.

He didn’t bother with the cake and he didn’t bother with pajamas. He stripped, down to nothing and curled into the bed alone, but out of his relationship. What he’d always wanted. He didn’t hurt because of the loss. If he had the energy, he possibly would have ran laps around the house or even gone swimming in the night waters with milotic. 

He hurt out of fear of ruining a friendship he’d had forever, of ruining the security he’d had, of ruining his promising career, all because he couldn’t be honest.

He wouldn't do it again but that didn't stop the fearful tears.

~~

"Number 15! Number 15!"

Steven leapt forward, going to the counter with his card already in hand. The limited edition Pink Crystal Plush Diancie sat in her collector's box, complete with a bow and an extravagant price tag.

He had come to Lilycove early in the morning, stood in line for an hour outside the store then another thirty minutes to get his number, just to wait another three hours before the actual release of the doll. Waited anxiously for his number to be called because after three tries, he'd lose his place with no hope of getting it back. The dolls were intended for secret bases but his mother had fallen in love with the Crystal Plush Pokedoll line and had collected every one up until...

Steven swiped his card and Diancie went into the bag.

He wanted his mother to have it. She'd waited so long for the thing to be released. They'd agreed on coming together, to stand in the ridiculous line, eat lunch at the department store food court and purchase the doll. Now he was a grown man standing next to mothers with their daughters and pokemaniacs foaming at the mouths.

He'd given up his gym challenges to stay in Rustboro with his father. Mr. Stone needed him at the company more than Steven needed gym badges. Metang and lairon hated it and he felt bad for putting them through rigorous battles just to fail.

Three badges away, then the elite four and champion. It all felt so distant now. Like a foggy dream.

He approached the elevators and glanced at the other pokedolls. The advertisement for the Regal Regidoll line made him raise his eyebrows in excitement, when he saw a very out of place swablu plush rolling across the floor.

He blinked. That swablu definitely bounced. And its bright blue ribbons were unmistakable.

"Ali!" Steven hissed and swablu looked up at him. Its eyes widened and it bounded over with a familiar coo. Steven stroked its cotton top head. "Where's Lisia? Is she lost again?"

Ali cooed and started off with Steven chasing right behind it. He didn't have to look far. He came right into the pokeplush corner, with all the giant plushies, and saw Lisia huddled next to a snorlax nearly four times her size. She had her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs. Ali leapt right over to her.

"Lisia?" Steven asked. She looked up, with swollen eyes like she'd been crying. It didn't make sense to Steven why anyone would make such a happy girl cry, but she managed to smile when she saw him.

"Mr. Steven," she said, "what're you doing here?"

Her voice cracked like she was trying to hide the obvious. Steven knelt next to her and patted Ali on the head.

"I bought a pokedoll," Steven said and tilted the bag for her to see. Lisia's eyes lit up.

"The Crystal Plush Diancie!" she shouted. "I thought they only made, like, 10 of these!"

"I think 50," Steven said. "I've been here since 5:30."

Her mouth dropped.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked. "Are you here with..."

He swallowed and suddenly felt a rush of heat on his cheeks. Lisia shook her head.

"Mom and dad. But they started arguing again so I...came up here. It's always safest."

Steven eyed some of the weird pokemaniacs. He didn't know about the safest but it was the brightest at least with tons of kids and parents around.

"Do you need help finding them? This place is really big."

"I don't want to right now."

His chest tightened. How did he comfort a little girl upset with her parents when he still mourned?

He rose and extended a hand to her. "Want to come grab a soda with me? It'll give you something to do."

Light came back into her eyes. She didn't hesitate to get on her feet, Ali tucked under her arm. She took his hand and held tight. "Okay."

They took the elevator to the top floor, overlooking the city. As a gentleman and adult, Steven paid for their drinks and for snacks out of one of the vending machines. Then they found a vacant bench facing the glass windows and sat down together. The city seemed so small from the top of the building.

"Uncle Wall said your mom got sick," Lisia said, chewing down on a lava cookie. "I'm real sorry to hear that."

Steven smiled, picking through his pewter crunchies. "Thank you. I appreciate it. This diancie was for her. She loved these dolls. I...I bought it even though..."

"'Cause you're a nice son," Lisia nodded. She broke off part of her cookie and gave it to Ali. "That's why Uncle Wall likes you so much. Even though you have crazy hair."

Steven couldn't stop himself from laughing, or blushing for that matter. He ran a hand over his so-called crazy hair. He knew Wallace felt something for him. Friendship or something more he could never be sure of but hearing it so blunt and honest from a little girl gave him an inch of hope to hold on to.

"You know he works at the Sootopolis gym, right?" Lisia said. "It's so pretty there. They have indoor waterfalls. It’s super fancy. He’s the top trainer in the gym, too."

"Really?" Steven humored. He knew. Wallace had told him in Slateport but a top position? He didn’t know that. Besides, denying hot gossip from Lisia’s point of view would be a bore.

She nodded with a full mouth as she swallowed. "Mhm. Super petty pokemon too. Not as cute as Ali but they're pretty. Are you going to fight that gym leader next?"

She looked at him in earnest, her eyes so filled with curiosity. Blue, like lapis, that matched Ali's feathers. Blue that reminded him of Wallace.

"I...I still have two more gyms to beat first. If I do."

"You will," Lisia said. "You're probably a good trainer. You should hurry up so you can see Uncle Wall again. He'd like that."

"LISIA!" shrieked a woman. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Steven turned as Lisia did, to see a woman storming towards them. Her eyes were filled with fury and her blue hair bounced in a ponytail at her shoulders. But the resemblance was uncanny.

"Eating a snack," Lisia replied. Her mother eyed Steven as she pulled Lisia away.

"What have I told you about strangers--"

"He's not," Lisia groaned. "It's Mr. Steven."

"Anyone can--"

"Uncle Wall's Mr. Steven. I've met him before. Do you think I’m crazy!"

The woman stared and her eyes went big with realization. She loosened her grip on Lisia's arm, staring, as Steven rose to his feet.

"I apologize if I've overstepped any boundaries," Steven said. "But she was alone and quite upset on the pokedoll floor. I couldn’t help but be concerned."

Wallace's sister looked like him, though without his masculine charm that made him so desirable. She was quite beautiful, shorter, with their family's elegant features; high cheekbones and full lips, hers painted deep red without a blue gloss.

"Thank you, Mr. Stone," she finally said in a kind tone.

They spoke briefly. Enough that whenever Steven saw Wallace again--and at this point, he knew he would--he could say "I met your sister and she's lovely". And when it was time to go, she did not oppose to Lisia leaping forward to give him a hug.

"I'll see you 'round," Lisia said.

"I hope so," Steven said, genuinely. "Oh!"

He picked up the bag with diancie in it and held it out to her. Lisia grew stark white, as if she'd stepped foot in Mt. Pyre at midnight.

"B-But Mr. Steven," she spluttered. "Your mom--it's special--"

"She would want a special girl to have it," Steven said as she took the bad with trembling fingers. Even her mother looked stunned. "Besides. I can't carry it with me. I have to go battle my next gym leader, right?"

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all for the support and love <3  
> Next chapter is a sex chapter~


	8. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Wallace's relationship comes to a tipping point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty spacing. I'm bad at formatting and I did this final version in an email so copying from there made it space all weird. Please bear with me in these trying times.  
> Also: this was a double post week! A chapter was posted on Thursday as well <3

Wallace threw open the box containing his contest spectacular trophies and started to unload them. He had no place to actually set them up but having them out where he could see them made him feel better about himself and his new condo.

  
He had moved out of Juan’s house, the day after breaking up with him. A while at a hotel, while he packed and searched for a new place. Thankfully being both a gym trainer and having his contest wins under his belt made his house hunt much easier.

  
It was a traditional Sootopolian establishment, white stone and a blue roof, complete with a balcony tiny enough to stand on. Flowers with decadent aromas hung in the windows and below him he could hear his neighbors playing music. He hated the stairs, but he could come to love them as long as he was here.

  
Single life never felt quite so good.

  
Except when it came to unpacking and moving the table. Forget about setting up the bedframe and getting the sheets on; he’d made a spot on the floor and was fine with it until he had the energy for more. And the bookshelf would eventually move from the middle of the living room floor and against the wall.

  
Maybe fighting-type pokemon really did have a use?

  
He hadn’t actually talked to Juan much since moving either. Not even at the gym. He didn’t need to, and he knew dating such a close friend could result in something like this but it was done. Over. And he could focus on other, more important things.

  
Like his own gym challenge.

  
It had only started as a silly thought, but the more Wallace battled, the more he realized he could possibly do it. Plenty of trainers came through that gym and swept every trainer until they got to him. He and milotic had an untouched record, which kept Juan’s record clear for the time being. 

  
It had been years since he last saw Juan battle. Maybe the man had grown rusty? Or maybe he’d give a decent challenge? Wallace was curious either way; and he felt like he could handle it no matter what.

  
_You can do anything._

  
Steven’s words may have been pretty, but Wallace felt they had a truth to them. He wanted to believe he could do anything. He desperately wanted to believe it.  
  
~~  
  
Standing in front of the Sootopolis gym, pokemon battle ready, Wallace felt his confidence falter. Desperately wanting to believe he could do it suddenly felt very different from doing it. If he went in and asked Juan to a challenge and failed, he’d be the laughing stock of the gym. Just another punchline. But if he won…

  
Then he would have taken the gym away from the man he broke up with two weeks ago. 

  
Maybe it was a very bad idea. He could put it off, maybe in another month or two. He knew he could do _that_ at least.

  
“Hey you! Can you tell me where the Sootopolis gym is?”

  
Wallace laughed when he heard that voice, full of charm and no doubt with a cheeky grin behind it. He turned, expecting Steven to be on the water, when he felt a sudden burst of air come from above.

Of course. Steven never trained water-type pokemon. 

  
Steven dropped to the ground from his skarmory, the steel bird landing beside him with a threatening screech. Wallace held up his hands to block the gust of dirt as Steven simply patted himself down.

  
He didn’t wear his traveling cargo shorts, nor his vest, but a sleek suit. Steven dropping in on him, dressed like he owned a company with a pokemon that matched his energy did something new to Wallace he hadn’t really experienced before. 

  
Steven had always been cute. Charming and dorky and covered in dirt, rocks in his pockets. Now he had a magnetic appeal that stirred a primal urge in Wallace’s stomach. He wanted to drop the gym challenge, convince Steven to do the same and drag the man back to his condo to christen it on his bedroom floor.

  
“What are you doing?” Wallace finally asked as Steven recalled his skarmory. “I thought…”

  
“I changed my mind,” Steven said. “She’d want me to continue. She always was a stickler for completing things. I'm afraid I may have inherited that quirk.”

  
Steven shoved his hands in his pockets, as if unsure of himself. How that was even possible, Wallace didn’t know. But he was here, finally in Sootopolis, with him. If even for a moment.

  
“You’re the top trainer here, right?” Steven said. “That’s what Lisia told me.”

  
“Lisia?” Wallace laughed. “Why are you hanging out with my niece?”

  
“She’s a fun kid.”

  
Knowing his sister, she didn’t let just anyone talk with Lisia. Even if he had mentioned Steven to her a few times. 

Or a lot. 

He’d told his sister everything.

  
“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Steven asked. “Or were you also going to challenge the gym leader?”

  
It was frustrating at times with how much Steven knew, just by a look. Wallace shook his head, rubbing his arm.

  
“Maybe some other time,” Wallace said. “One day.”

  
The words felt disconnected. Misplaced. Not quite a lie because Wallace couldn’t find the drive to commit to quitting or going through with it. 

  
Steven stepped forward, pressing a hand to his face and to that curl hanging by his cheek, like he’d done in Slateport. Wallace smiled as he leaned into the touch.

  
“You can do anything,” Steven said. “I’m certain of it.”

  
He needed Steven’s certainty, when he could barely find it himself.

Steven stepped forward, a gentle gesture that shook Wallace where he stood. A single step that both drew him in and terrified him. He wanted it all, the fear and desire that that single step implied. Steven pulled him close, placing a hand on his waist with a firm hand.

  
“Steven…”

  
“Wallace—”

  
He pressed a finger to Steven’s soft lips and smiled. “You have a rain badge to earn, Mr. Stone. And you’ll have to get through me to do it.” With playful grin Wallace pulled himself away, out of Steven’s grasp, the man too stunned to resist. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

  
Shock turned to determination on Steven’s face. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Oh! By the way...”

He pushed his hand back into his pocket and pulled out a fist. Wallace held out a cautious hand as Steven dropped a glittering white stone in his palm. 

"I saw it on the beach in Mossdeep and it reminded me of you. It has a bit of a blue sheen in the light."

So maybe his suit pockets were full of rocks. Wallace still smiled, turning the smooth stone over in his hands.

"A good luck charm," Steven said. "For whatever you decide to do."

"For decisions, not our battle?"

"You won't need it," Steven replied. "You have skill. And I look forward to facing it head on."  
  
~~  
  
Eight badges glittered on the table. Steven couldn’t stop staring at them, the way he could a collection of stones. They were lined up, in two rows of four, colorful light reflecting off their smooth surfaces. 

  
Wallace sat down his plate with a smile. “You look incredibly proud.”

  
“I just can’t believe I finally did it,” Steven replied. He looked at the fragrant spiced goldeen and rice with the cucumber yogurt in a separate bowl. Wallace sat his own plate on the table and then went back to the kitchen, just to hurry back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

  
“It’s already open but I haven’t drank much,” he said, popping the cork. “I think there’s enough to celebrate with.”

  
Steven watched him pour the rest of the red wine and sit down across from him.

  
They’d ordered food and brought it back to Wallace’s new place, after the battle. Most of the battles had been short but going up again Wallace tested his resilience. Every blow a pull and tug of power until Steven came out on top, and impressed. He knew Wallace was good but hadn't expected such graceful mastery. The gym leader, Juan, battled in a similar way, lost graciously and presented him with the badge, as expected. 

  
It only took him a moment to realize Juan’s relation to Wallace. Their past hadn’t bothered him like he imagined it would. And Wallace had been honest before opening his home to Steven. They had broken up, Wallace moved out and now wanted to move on, even if they still worked together.

  
“How long are you staying in Sootopolis?” Wallace asked.

  
Steven shrugged. “I’m unsure. A few days, as long as I’m not imposing.”

  
“You’re not imposing.”

  
Wallace looked at him with a shy flutter of his lashes. Ever since he’d shown up on that gym rock, Wallace had given him unreadable looks. Looks Steven really couldn’t place but they’d all been gentle, daring on flirtatious. It was a bold assumption, but one Steven felt he could safely make at this point.

  
How long had they spent chasing each other? Eying each other as if the other hadn’t noticed? Now they sat across from each other, eating, and Steven barely knew what to say.

  
“Although I’m not fully furnished,” Wallace added. “I haven’t even set up my own bed yet. I’ve been sleeping on the floor.”

  
“You? Sleeping on the floor?” Steven sipped his wine. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

  
“I may not look like it but I have no problem being a little…well…rough.”

  
Steven leaned on the arm of his chair with a grin. “Rough? I think we should go caving some time.”

  
“I look forward to it. I just may surprise you.” He laughed into his wine glass.

  
“But would you like help setting up your bed? So you’re not on the floor?”

  
“Please.”

  
Steven helped him clean up after dinner and followed him into his bedroom. Wallace threw open the window, letting in the warm evening air. They had a view of the lake and white stone in the distance, painted with the setting sun’s golden glow. Steven rested his hands on the railing, taking in the salt air. 

  
He could see himself staying here for a while. A long while. It was beautiful in a way he found caves to be beautiful and the people…

  
Well.

  
“Alright, so, I think here is where I want it,” Wallace said, gesturing towards the wall. Steven admired him from his safe distance by the window. Wallace was as beautiful now as he was on that day of the contest. Even in casual clothes, barefoot, pointing at a wall and muttering to himself if it was the right place to set up a bed, Steven found him beautiful. 

  
They worked on the bedframe, metal pieces and wood. Steven didn’t care much for the bed as he did for Wallace giving him instructions. Even when he got frustrated, Wallace’s tone never grew cruel. Just sharper, until it softened again. He'd apologize for snapping and Steven reassured him that it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

  
After thirty minutes, they laid the box-spring and then the mattress. Wallace fell across it, arms outstretched, and patted the place next to him. Steven crawled on close to him, laying on his back to mirror Wallace’s position.

  
Wallace’s creamy shirt revealed collarbones and chest, occasionally a shoulder with the way it slipped. And with the way he’d fallen back, his shirt rose to reveal a sharp hipbone. Messy hair and his shimmering lip gloss completed his look that made it impossible to turn away from.

Steven's heart thumped in his throat, turning breathing into a chore. How did he begin to tell Wallace how he felt when looking at him was like staring into a dawn stone?

  
“I should have asked you out in Lilycove, when I first laid eyes on you,” Steven whispered. “And had you in my life sooner.”

  
He extended a hand, touching Wallace’s face. He didn’t mean to confess something so intimate and without being prompted. Words that just fell out and once he heard them, he almost regretted them. Almost, because he wanted Wallace to know despite fearing rejection. Maybe it was too soon for a love confession.

  
Wallace reached out and pulled him close. Close, until Steven gazed down at him, could smell his cologne and see every sparkle in those gemstone eyes.

  
“You have me now,” Wallace replied.

  
Steven leaned down and heard Wallace’s breathing hitch as he pressed their lips together. Their kiss was light, a whisper of something more, just enough that he felt Wallace exhale against his mouth before opening it to more.

  
It certainly wasn’t Steven’s first kiss. Not even his second. But it was the first that ever made him feel something deeper than a physical need. He wanted to open his very soul to Wallace, bind himself to him however he possibly could.

  
Wallace carded his hand through Steven’s hair, gently gripping to pull him deeper into the kiss.

  
They lost the chastity of their kiss when Wallace moaned, louder than his gentle gasps without caring who could have heard. Steven repositioned himself, slotting his leg between Wallace’s thighs, eliciting another moan. He pulled away, Wallace’s pretty lip gloss a smear over his mouth, wet with saliva.

  
“I’ve…uh…never don’t this before.” Steven really didn’t know how to put it without ruining the mood. 

  
“You’re doing a fantastic job so far—”

  
“Not kissing.”

  
Wallace quickly put it together. He pressed a hand to Steven’s face with a smile, not condescending but loving. So damn loving. “We can stop if you’re not comfortable.”

  
“I want to. With…with you. I just want you to know I have no idea what I’m actually doing—”

  
Wallace pressed a finger to Steven’s lips. The shock of the gesture no longer got to him. Wallace pushed himself up on his elbow, enough that his lips brushed against Steven’s, but not enough to catch in a kiss.

  
“Let me teach you.”

  
His voice came out husky, desire ready to spill over. Wallace wanted him and made it incredibly clear.

  
Steven finally caught his breath and found his voice, long enough to respond back: “I'm a fast learner.”

  
He wanted it. He wanted Wallace, wanted this between them. He wanted his intentions made crystal clear even if he lacked the experience to express it.

  
Wallace undressed, revealing expanses of smooth skin and tanlines. His hair fluffed when he pulled off his shirt and his lack of trying to fix it left Steven weak. Wallace was still beautiful with his messy hair, kissing his shoulders like timid waves.

  
Then he reached out, with those gentle fingers, and undressed Steven. Wallace’s fingers delicately brushed Steven’s skin as he pulled off his shirt then started on his pants. He feared his own blushing would make him look too nervous.

  
He could speak in front of crowds, fly to Kanto to negotiate with CEOs, take on gym leaders, go spelunking with nothing but a single pokemon and a rope.  
But letting Wallace touch him, undress him, be exposed and physical, made him tremble.

  
“You can breathe,” Wallace said. “I don’t bite, unless you ask.”

  
Steven flushed to his chest. He’d thought about Wallace biting him before, a thought that created a nice visual one late night while camping alone. He never thought of it as a potential reality.

  
Wallace coaxed him out of his pants and eventually his underwear, then he tossed off his own. They lay naked across the bed together. Kissing, hands roaming. When Wallace touched him between his legs, Steven shuddered, fingertips dancing on sensitive skin.

  
He quickly learned that Wallace wasn’t just good with his hands.

  
Wallace had a mouth like velvet with lashes that fluttered with every flick of his tongue. Steven touched those turquoise tresses and Wallace bobbed his head a little faster. He felt his stomach betray him, coil too tight with pleasure and his body begged to burst. Steven moaned and curled his toes against the sheets. 

Wallace took quick notice because he pulled away with a grin, guiding Steven to lay on his back.

  
Breathing truly became a chore.

  
“Can I ride you?” Wallace’s whispered request almost sent Steven over the edge.

  
Steven nodded, fearing his voice would crack if he tried to speak out loud and ruin the moment. His mind still swam in Wallace's mouth, his cock aching and wet and glistening pink between his legs.

  
Wallace crawled to the nightstand, quickly rummaging around until he found a bottle of lube, and hurried back. Steven’s pulse quickened, his heart pounding against his ears, blurring his vision in anticipation. He felt the cold gel on his cock, then the silky slip of Wallace’s thighs as he straddled his waist.

  
“S-Shouldn’t I prepare you—”

  
Wallace bit his lip as he pressed back and Steven gasped, his breath ripped from him as that tight heat swallowed his cock. He grabbed Wallace by the waist, holding him as he shuddered. Red lines formed on Steven’s chest where Wallace dug in his nails.

  
“Probably,” Wallace whispered. “I didn’t want to wait any longer.”

  
“Patience isn’t bad,” Steven laughed. Wallace rocked his hips painfully slow and Steven rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

  
“So I can go at this speed and you’re fine with it?” Wallace’s voice came out husky, his hips rolling slower than the first time. Steven felt himself slide, almost out then plunged back in. Every inch wet, followed by a barely audible squelch. He felt the muscle in Wallace’s hips flex at his fingertips.

  
“I have you,” Steven finally said. “I’m fine with anything.”

  
Perhaps they were the wrong words because Wallace leaned forward on his hands, keeping Steven pressed to the bed as he worked his hips. Each thrust was as slow as the first and he looked amazing doing it, biting his lower lip, lashes hooded over his eyes, nipples blushed pink. Steven kept his hands on Wallace’s waist, just to feel their rise and fall. Wallace’s cock leaked onto Steven’s stomach, untouched, the same shade of pink as his nipples with trimmed blue hair at its base that matched his hair.

  
Steven liked knowing it was natural. Everyone could wonder and he would know. It was his, and his alone.

  
He left Wallace’s hip to reach between the man’s legs, to stroke his neglected cock and was met with a surprised groan between teeth. Steven smeared precum from the head down the shaft, listening to Wallace moan at the touch.

  
This was slow. He’d always feared his first to be fast and clumsy and while he may not be deft, he didn’t feel rushed. Love making, not a wild fuck because he only ever wanted to make love to Wallace no matter how slow.

  
He pushed himself up, releasing Wallace’s wet cock to wrap an arm around his waist, holding Wallace close. Wallace quickly draped his arms over Steven’s shoulders. Kissing came naturally, as did thrusting at this new angle.

  
Wallace yelped and his body trembled.

  
“Alright?” Steven whispered. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

  
“No, but—” Steven did it again and Wallace’s words turned to blubbering noise for a moment. “You are a fast learner.”

  
Steven held him tighter, thrusting again. Whatever other warnings Wallace had became indecipherable. Wallace was experienced giving pleasure but being able to receive it all at once left him limp. He dropped his head to Steven’s shoulder, muttering incoherent sounds.

  
After just laying back, Steven felt like he was properly contributing.

  
“I’m going to cum,” Wallace whined. “I can’t—”

  
“I want you to cum,” Steven whispered. “I want to feel you.”

  
Wallace suddenly bit his shoulder, his body convulsing, his breathing too heavy. He clenched around Steven’s cock, wrenching Steven’s orgasm from him. Steven tried to pull out as he came but he heard Wallace’s relentless plea through his climax—

  
“D-Don't, just do it i-inside,” Wallace slurred. “Fill me up—”

  
It was too much, dizzying and overwhelming, spilling over between their legs. They both fell onto the mattress, still wrapped around each other and messy, emotions built up after too many months of just waiting and watching without touching.

  
Steven pulled Wallace close, kissing him gently and pushing back unruly curls from his face.

  
“You are so stunning,” Steven breathed.

  
Wallace blushed. “I’m covered in sweat and…other fluids.”

  
“And you’re stunning,” Steven repeated. “Beautiful.”

  
Beautiful, just as the first day he saw Wallace at the contest hall. Except now he could touch.

  
Wallace curled into him, wrapping an arm around him and Steven did the same. “We should clean up before things get…unmanageable. Want to shower?”

  
“Together?”

  
Wallace grinned and stroked his cheek. “Preferably. You did tell me to teach you and I have a few more things to go over with you.”

  
Even through his exhaustion, that comment went straight between Steven’s legs. He’d eventually bury his shyness but for now, he still blushed.

  
“I really shouldn’t keep you waiting then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to wait another week to post this slow burn sex so it's here early. Thanks for reading!!  
> Next week goes back to the normal schedule <3  
> [Spoiler: they bone all weekend]


	9. Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fated battles stand in their ways, weighing on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going up super late and I'm sorry <3 I got caught up being a fucking weeb and binging anime

"How was your break?"

Wallace looked up as Juan passed by him. He'd been tending to the fish in the gym aquarium, in preparation for the day. Though it was the edge of snark in his tone that made Wallce raise a brow at him.

"Nice," Wallace replied.

"It's not like you to call in. Is everything alright?"

Wallace couldn't tell if he was genuinely concerned or trying to snoop for answers. "I'm fine. I had a friend drop in unexpectedly."

At least, Wallace assumed he and Steven were friends. Perhaps something a little more. They hadn't discussed the details of their relationship but considering Steven spent two days between Wallace's legs, he had good reason to assume.

"A friend."

It wasn't a question. Wallace finally looked back at him, flinging water off his hands. Juan had a look on his face, raised brow and narrowed eyes, that spoke vicious volumes to what he implied.

"Yes," Wallace re-emphasized. "A friend."

"A friend who challenged the gym and won, perhaps?"

They had a lot of challengers. But only one of them had won. Wallace got to his feet and folded his arms as if they could provide a protective barrier between them.

"If you want to ask me something, just do it," Wallace said. "Don't avoid it."

"Like you?"

Wallace narrowed his eyes, deciding not to chase the argument away from the point. And when Juan realized he wouldn't take that bait, only then did he continue.

"Did you cheat on me with him?"

"No--"

"Is that why you always rejected me? Because you were...having relations elsewhere?"

Wallace dropped his hands, shook his head, staring at Juan in earnest. It broke his heart that Juan considered the thought, but he understood why. His actions would make anyone doubt. "I was never unfaithful to you. I respected you, even if I wasn't interested. I wouldn't hurt you that way."

A slow nod followed. Juan had every right to assume the very worst of him.

"Very well then. I will take your word as I have no other way to prove it different," Juan said. "Thank you for finally being honest."

Finally. Yes, finally.

Wallace had a vicious mix of feelings. He owed Juan the truth, not every dirty detail. Yet the man spoke like he’d been waiting for Wallace to reveal every part of himself. He knew it all came from frustration and hurt, but Juan’s words pained him too.

"May I finish my gym chores now or do you have anything else you'd like to ask?" Wallace's words came out short. He knew they did and he didn't try to hide it with a warm smile this time. Juan could be mad but he didn’t have to accept being talked down to, either.

"Carry on."

Juan turned to walk away and a sudden rush hit Wallace like a tidal wave. Perhaps it was his own frustration or, _finally,_ that ounce of courage he'd always needed to push himself over the edge.

"Juan."

The man stopped walking, turned. "Yes?"

"I want to challenge you to a gym battle. For the position of gym leader."

Juan...laughed. He actually laughed as if this were a spiteful joke and when Wallace didn't smile, he stopped.

"You're serious?"

"I'm the number one trainer in the gym. I have a right to do so."

"You have a right, yes, by the rules," Juan said, "but do you have the skill?"

Wallace clenched his fists, wanting to run but in too deep. Steven had picked himself up and was carrying on with his challenge, why couldn't he do the same?

"I believe in my pokemon and their abilities," Wallace said. "And I believe I can win."

His hands trembled, despite his words. Doubt swelled in his stomach, at Juan's critical look, and a part of him wanted to back down, to forget it had ever happened.

A bigger part of him wanted to prove Juan, and everyone who'd ever told him to stick to coordinating, wrong.

"If you win, you get the gym," Juan said. "And all the responsibility that comes with it."

"I know--"

"And if I win," Juan pressed, "you find a new gym to call your home."

Wallace stared at him. That had never been a regulated gym rule, for any gym in Hoenn. What should be a standard challenge had turned nasty, and personal. This was Juan telling him that only one of them would be staying at this gym. 

“It’s been difficult,” Juan said gently. “I think on both of us. And it may be best if we took a break from each other’s presence.”

Nasty. Tragic. Wallace felt himself ripping with guilt for wanting something more for himself than top trainer. Wanting more than a partner he’d settled on. And as he tore apart, he put himself back together with pieces of confidence.

With a deep breath, Wallace put on his best coordinator's smile. "I...I will accept your terms."

A look of genuine shock came over Juan's face. He'd expected Wallace to back down and politely leave, not make a scene. To smile and wave as he left And, quite frankly, Wallace didn't care for that option.

"You're certain--"

"I'm finally being direct, as you suggested I be," Wallace said as Juan shrank back. "How does noon sound for our battle?"

  
  


~~

  
  


Steven stood in the dark corridor, applying his last hyper potion to metagross's injuries. His steel companion was exhausted. They both were in need of a break. He'd gone through four of the hardest trainers he'd ever encountered and now stood on the precipice of the fifth.

He looked at metagross and through the exhaustion, he saw a blaze of determination.

"We've come a long way, old friend," Steven said, patting its head. "We'll either prove ourselves here or...go home."

Metagross let out a metallic noise of sheer confidence. Steven wished he felt the same. 

He rose, just as his phone rang. He'd ignored the calls from earlier but this time, he looked at the name flashing across the screen and his heart somersaulted in his chest.

He answered.

"Steven." Wallace's voice came from the other side, clear and trembling. "I wanted to tell you...I'm about to challenge Juan to a gym battle. For the position of gym leader."

Steven sat down against metagross's legs again. "You're going to do great."

"He said if I lose, I have to find another gym. And I'm so scared---"

"Don't be," Steven said. "You're not going to lose."

He heard Wallace shuffle, sniffle. "How can you be so certain?"

"Because I'm about to take on the champion," Steven said, placing his hand on metagross's head again. "And we'll see each other at the induction ceremony."

Wallace laughed. A lovely little music note that pulled Steven from that hallway, back to a lazy Sootopolian afternoon, stretched across the bed with a breeze blowing in through windows. They’d talked about nothing important but he could see that shining smile on Wallace’s face, eyes sparkling like aquamarine.

"I adore your confidence," Wallace said. "You're really there? Already?"

"I am." Steven sighed and leaned back. "And I just used my last potion. I'm so tired."

Metagross hummed against his back, a low rumble that helped with some of the tension. 

"This is it then," Wallace said. "But if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Coal, right?"

"A diamond, darling," Wallace replied. Steven heard that gentle smile over the phone, the half-grin Wallace so often gave him with a flutter of his lashes. Wallace put him at ease and stirred the last bit of confidence he had been holding on to.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep our competitors waiting. Shall we?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I only have two more chapters of this to actually post!! Thanks for reading as always!! <3


	10. Mega-Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Wallace meet on the other side of their respective battles...

Whenever a new gym leader is appointed, elite four or champion, the league holds a special ceremony for its inductees. It is a rare occasion. And even rarer when there are two.

Wallace's new peers accepted him with open arms. He greeted each gym leader and member of the elite four with a smile. And when he met the league commissioner, she congratulated him on his impressive win.

He beamed, blindingly bright. His plus one shook his hand.

"When is Mr. Steven going to get here?" Lisia asked. She shook the square box she'd been holding, her drink tucked haphazardly under her arm. She had grape juice, but served in a fancy wine glass, as she'd called it. And it would make a fancy mess on her baby blue dress, too.

He gently took the box so she could better hold her drink, and his hand. "Soon, don't worry. He lives farther than us, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She grumbled.

Wallace was all nerves. He hadn’t had a moment to see Steven since his victory at the gym. Busy signing papers and attending press conferences. Trying to get Juan to talk to him. A guilt still lingered, even after he’d offered to let Juan stay at the gym. But the man was good for his word. And his apologies. They’d stay in contact but Juan needed time for the sting to properly wear off.

Lisia suddenly tossed Wallace's hand and ran off with an excited squeal, garnering a few curious looks from the dignified guests, save for an older gym leader in an electric yellow Alolan shirt who applauded her enthusiasm. Wallace already told her to mind her manners at the adult party but he understood her excitement when he saw Steven greeting a member of the elite four.

Lisia ran right up to him, carving a direct path for Wallace to follow. Steven wore his slim-fit suit that complimented his gentle smile, and when Lisia called his name, his face lit up. He hugged her tight and then looked up as Wallace approached.

He smiled, with that dazzling look in his eyes, and held out a hand.

"I told you."

Wallace took his hand and let himself be pulled in close. He drank in the sight of Steven in front of him, handsome as ever but still not quite free of a bit of dirt smudged on his cheek. Wallace licked a finger and wiped it clean. "You have a knack for being right about things."

Behind them, Mr. Stone greeted a few people. A suitable fit as Steven’s plus one, the man mingled well with the other guests as if used to this very sort of formal setting.

“Mr. Steven, I got the dolls!” Lisia said, shaking Steven’s free hand. The other had found its way to rest on Wallace’s waist. “They’re so pretty, I can’t take them out of the boxes because I know they’re important, except for the Crystal Ruby Sableye because it was too cute and the Crystal Sapphire Amaura but but—”

Grape juice came close to the edge of the glass and Wallace quickly stopped her jumping to avoid an accident. The thought of grape juice on his crisp white slacks was nightmarish.

There was something heavy in knowing Lisia had the doll collection. Steven had brought it up before, about his mother’s collection, and passing them on to a little girl made him feel…something. With any sentimental gift there was always the lingering possibility of a breakup, getting it back, the awkward questions about it. But he didn’t feel that particular lingering with Steven. Just a confidence that this was...real.

Mr. Stone came by after a while, greeting Wallace warmly, congratulating him on his victory and inviting him to come out to the Stone Villa in Sinnoh any time he needed a vacation. 

With an invitation to stay at a Sinnoh villa, Wallace had a new standard for greetings.

Lisia wandered off with Mr. Stone for a while, so Wallace and Steven could turn their attention to the party, and their peers. Normally, Wallace would feel terrible forcing someone to watch after Lisia, but Mr. Stone seemed as excited as she did. Especially to hear about the pokemon doll collection.

Ever Grande was stunning at night. The cool ocean air came in through the open windows, with the scent of the island's flora. This was it. The pinnacle of pokemon battles and Wallace now found himself bumping shoulders with the very best trainers.

 _The_ very best trainer. 

Steven stood at his side, a hand lazily resting on his waist. He'd occasionally brush Wallace's hip, like a gentle reminder of his presence, or their closeness. But he never felt like an accessory at Steven's side, like Steven was the main course and he just an appetizer. If anything, he was dessert but every trainer approached them with equal respect and welcome.

They eventually made their way to the balcony, overlooking the dark expanse of ocean. In the far distance, the vague white outline of Sootopolis stood visible against the night sky.

"You still haven't opened your gift," Wallace teased. He gave the box to Steven between talking to the other gym leaders, and the man had just put it in his pocket for later. Steven looked away with a blush at the mention of it.

"You want me to open a present in public?"

"It's not very big," Wallace said. "Promise."

Steven conceded, reaching into his suit to produce the delicately wrapped box. He pulled the slate ribbon until it fell loose, then plucked the box top off.

His eyes widened at the piece of silver laying in the box.

"Is this..."

"For your mega-stone," Wallace said and gently took it out of the box for him. He placed it to the lapel of Steven's coat, carefully pinning it in place. "It was Lisia's idea, I just had the money to get it made."

The sounds of the party faded behind them, a gentle buzz to their moment. Wallace rested his arms on Steven's shoulders, occasionally playing with the hairs at his neck, as Steven settled his hands on Wallace's waist.

"You truly are an amazing man," Steven sighed. "I think I got lucky."

"That you chased me all over Hoenn like one of the legendary beasts of Johto?"

"That I ended up with you here."

Wallace smiled. Steven may feel like the lucky one, but he didn't get to gaze into loving eyes while lounging across a bed. And he definitely didn’t get to hear about every rock and mineral in Hoenn. 

"I beg to differ, I think I think I’m the fortunate one. I have that lucky stone you gave me," he said and leaned forward, without so much as a second thought to his actions. There was no baggage, nothing to keep him from kissing Steven whenever he wanted, not even this party--

"Gross!"

They split up as Lisia came running out to them, a cheeky grin on her face. Wallace caught himself blushing so much he felt feverish. She had two plates of cake in her hands and behind her, Mr. Stone followed with plates of cake as well.

"Here," she said, offering the plates to them. "Stop _kissing--"_ she wrinkled her nose at the word--"and eat cake with us."

Mr. Stone was in earshot. Wallace may not care about everyone seeing him makeout with Steven, but something about Mr. Stone seeing made him very self-conscious about it.

"Thank you, Lisia," Steven said, taking the cake. "And thank you for picking out the pin."

"Do you like it? Really!" she beamed. 

"I do," Steven said. "You'll have to help me pick out a nice gift for your uncle some time."

Oh, that sent her spiraling into happiness. She took her slice of cake from Mr. Stone and shoveled it in her mouth, all while swaying to her own humming. Mr. Stone seemed fond of her in only a matter of minutes, in that grandfatherly sort of way where if went unchecked he'd no doubt hand her a card full of money and a handful of candy.

The night was beautiful and, at his side, Steven stood with all the pride of a champion and a humble man with a love for rocks. He’d never known what to ask for, but Wallace felt like this was all he ever could have considered. 

He felt himself fall in love all over again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end <3 I really appreciate everyone who's come along and read and enjoyed. Next chapter has more sex and a happy ending. Until next Thursday!!


	11. Water Stone, and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years of dating, this is where it wraps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lowkey mad I titled another chapter diamond instead of this one but it be that way sometimes

Wallace woke to the cool hotel air on his outstretched arms. He groped the empty spot next to him, eventually sliding to the middle of the bed. He didn't fret. He could smell coffee brewing from the mini-kitchen and he heard the soft murmur of voices in the corner.

He curled onto his side and looked across the room.

Steven sat at the little table, facing the bed, with his laptop open. DEVON spelled across the silver surface of his computer and a cup of hot coffee at his fingertips. Sunlight dripped in on him as he spoke. Wallace heard the voices on the other end; Cynthia, Diantha, Alder, Lance, Leon, and the youngest, Iris.

He had discarded his pajamas for a fitting black t-shirt that hugged the contours of his body. Not that Steven was wildly muscular, but he was tone, from all their cave excursions, and a pleasure to look at while distracted.

Wallace took that liberty as the region champions finished their call.

He looked up, closing his computer and stretched. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Wallace said. "But getting to gaze at you all morning has been a delight."

Steven walked across the room, his eyes on Wallace like something predatory. Lean lines of muscle in his clothes and tousled hair. It sent a fast shiver all over Wallace's body.

"Getting to watch you all morning while I worked has been just as pleasant, love," Steven said. He stopped at the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets out from from their tucked place to dive under them.

Wallace felt him at his feet, slowly making his way up bare legs. Wallace liked his nightshirts and tossed off the matching pants before jumping into bed every night and after five years of sleeping together, Steven was well aware.

He gasped when Steven parted his legs, to place a breathy kiss between them.

And after five years of dating, Steven was well aware of everything else Wallace enjoyed.

Wallace let out a low hum as Steven mouthed him through his underwear, creating a mess of his clothes. He didn't care; he'd brought a change out of habit. Steven stopped, just to kiss his hipbones and pull his wet underwear down his legs, letting his swollen cock spring out.

The creamy sheets slid against Wallace's skin as he slipped his hand under the blanket to fist Steven's hair when he started again. His mouth was velvet hot and Wallace moaned as his tongue touched the slit of his cock.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, under his hips, in a failed attempt to keep him from writhing on the bed like a newlywed virgin. They'd done this plenty of times before but Steven still made it feel deliciously hot every time.

He propped his legs on broad shoulders and let Steven devour him, until his skin blistered and he stopped trying to control the volume of his moans.

With a slow, agonizing suck, Steven pulled off, kissing up his chest and unbuttoning the nightshirt.

"Well..," Wallace breathed as Steven pressed a kiss to a blushed nipple, making him shudder again. "Good morning, Mr. Stone."

Steven wiped his mouth and kissed Wallace gently, salt and coffee overwhelming him, and thankfully his own morning breath. He slowly wrapped his legs around Steven’s waist, trying to imply that he should finish what he’d started.

“You’re hard to resist,” Steven said.

Wallace yawned as sleep still dragged on him. “Even when I need a shower.”

Biting his lip, Steven snaked his hand between them and back between Wallace’s legs. His fingers worked quick magic on the delicate skin. “Especially when you need a shower,” he teased.

The morning was theirs.

Steven pulled off his shirt, discarding it across the room as Wallace slipped out of his nightshirt. He pressed eager fingers to the waistband of Steven’s pants, wanting him just as naked. This was one of the times Steven let him have his way, pushing off his pants and underwear (the dancing beldum on his boxers somehow made Steven even more desirable if possible), revealing a swollen head, already fully aroused.

He only paused to grope at the nightstand, to grab the full bottle of lube. To Wallace’s delight, Steven moved quickly, with a practiced deft before producing the bottle they’d brought with them. A new bottle, already half empty because the allure of making love on vacation overtook them at nearly every corner.

Steven poured it onto his fingers, forming a clear lump of jelly in his hand.

“I’m sorry it’s cold, darling.”

Wallace’s legs trembled at the sight. “I know you’ll warm me up.”

Steven lowered his hand and Wallace felt the cold lube smear before fingers found his entrance. He sighed as Steven pushed inside, two fingers to start with. As much as Wallace moaned he couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. Steven left gentle kisses along his neck.

“What?” Steven breathed against his skin, moving his hand. “You’re smiling.”

“You’re— _ahhh—very_ amorous this morning.”

Steven curled his fingers and Wallace’s hips bucked into his hand in the most undignified way. It was why he loved this with Steven. They had no appearances to keep up, no need for manners or diplomatic niceties. Just carnal desire between them.

“And why is that?”

Wallace’s eyes fluttered open; maybe closed. Steven hadn’t let up on his fingers, curled and still assaulting the most sensitive part inside Wallace’s body. He kept seeing lights in vague flashes, occasionally his stomach turning to knots at the sensation.

“Because you started with two fingers,” he breathed, fingers pulling on the pillow. “You always do that w-when you’re v-very eager.”

That observation put a smile on Steven’s face. As if it were an invitation, he pressed a third finger inside and Wallace melted against him.

“I cannot lie, I am eager to see you come undone.” Steven tried to whisper, but his voice came out breathy, more of a growl than something soft. Wallace grabbed at his arm as Steven worked him, his body on the verge of orgasm after only being fingered. Steven kissed him again, long and slow, coaxing Wallace’s mouth open with his tongue. He claimed Wallace’s mouth, slowly removing his fingers. Wallace moaned into the kiss, his body a gaping hole and ready for something much more than fingers, even if he had been on the edge.

He resisted the urge to touch himself, to perform for Steven, even as his cock ached for attention. Steven made it a very good habit of taking care of him. And an awful one of edging along the way.

Steven broke the kiss to position himself between Wallace’s legs and Wallace helped him along, moving where he needed to be, lifting his hips when prompted.

He felt the slow rub of Steven’s cock against his slicked entrance with several teasing prods. The slow push and the stretch of muscle, just to be pulled back, pressed on again. Wallace grabbed the sheets in frustration. 

He wanted his lover pounding into him and Steven enjoyed his teasing.

“Please,” Wallace whined. “I am going to go dizzy over you.”

“Well, I can’t have that,” Steven replied. He repositioned himself and pushed in. And in.

_And in._

Where Steven lacked in girth, he made up for in a length that felt like being skewered. Wallace took every burning inch to the hilt, until Steve leaned over him, gazing down with loving eyes and hips that meant dominance. 

Wallace was irrevocably in love with this man.

Slowly, Steven started to move his hips, a lazy back and forth. He’d pull himself out as far as he could, without moving back, and slowly push back in. Wallace felt every inch on its way in and out, the way Steven wanted him to. He wrapped a leg around Steven’s waist, tucking his heel into the small of his lover’s back to encourage him further.

He took the hint, increasing his speed. Wallace gasped as the thrusts became shorter and faster. Steven moved his hips freely, back and forth, slowly rocking them side to side, as if leaving his own signature so deep inside Wallace’s body it couldn’t be forgotten. 

Wallace finally whimpered, clutching him around the shoulders. Steven grabbed his other leg, keeping it out and using it for leverage. He knew, by the sudden erratic way Steven thrust his hips, that he was just as close.

“Darling, I can’t keep teasing you all morning I’m afraid,” Steven whispered into his throat. It sent a shiver down Wallace’s spine, over his shoulders and pooled in his stomach. “I want to feel you like this when I cum.”

Wallace gasped. Steven always asked in that intimate way before he came, pretty words that left Wallace reeling, fervently nodding.

“Yes,” he replied. “Ahh, yes, please, inside me.”

Wallace came first, listening to Steven’s soft moans and softer breaths, clenching so tight around him Steven soon followed. He felt the man twitch inside, against his walls, spilling over until the sensation overwhelmed.

They held each other close, their breathing too heavy to try and move. Wallace’s mind spun golden images of Steven with the sun’s rays against his face. He stroked Steven’s hair, and in return, Steven traced circles on his arm.

“I love you,” Steven whispered. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Wallace squeezed him a little tighter. “I love you just as much.”

Their confessions of love after making love was habit now, but the words always held their meaning.

“Although, I need to shower,” Wallace whispered. “Truly. Before things become messier, preferably.”

Steven curled further into his neck. “Are you sure you don’t want to end up stuck together?”

“Charming,” Wallace grimaced at the unsightly thought. But he laughed, knowing how Steven only teased. When he moved, Steven slid off him; and out. “Would you like to shower with me?”

Steven lay sprawled on his back, hair a mess against the pillow. He wore a mischievous little smirk on his face. “Must I keep my hands to myself?”

Wallace leaned in, letting his lips ghost over Steven’s mouth in a suggestion of a kiss. “You may put your hands, and fingers, wherever you like.”

Steven threw back the blanket and pushed himself onto his elbows, following Wallace in a playful attempt at a failed kiss.

“We may never leave the hotel room.”

Steven followed him right off the bed. “I’m in no opposition to that.”

~~

There was no denying it: Lisia had talent. 

The contest spectacular had been a brilliant success. Wallace and Steven sat front row and watched Lisia and Ali dominate the competition. The entire time, Steven held Wallace’s hand and would lean over to whisper the sweetest memories to him.

“I remember when I first saw you perform here,” Steven had said. “I’ll never forget how you dazzled the competition. And audience.”

“And you?”

“Especially me.”

Wallace couldn’t stop smiling. And his smile persisted after the winners were announced, and Lisia claimed her beauty master rank trophy with Ali, now a fluffy altaria, at her side. And he smiled as they congratulated her with a bouquet of blue roses that matched her outfit. And when they went to the museum, for an exclusive after party with the other contestants, he smiled.

“I’m going to grab us drinks,” Steven quickly said, kissing him on the cheek. Wallace nodded and Steven wandered off to the bar.

Wallace eyed the exhibits. There was a special showing of a few Galarian pieces that had been borrowed from the Hammerlocke Vault. The displays were so strikingly different from the art in Hoenn, it made Wallace want to vacation there. Perhaps he could convince Steven, steal away a little more time than a weekend to visit.

“Whatever is in your bloodline, it has a knack for contests.”

Wallace looked around, a little shocked to see Juan. The man smiled, though it was cautious.

“It has a knack for raising exquisite pokemon, I think,” Wallace replied.

“I cannot argue with that,” the man said. He took a drink of his champagne. “But, I can’t help but offer my congrats. I think anyone would be a fool to take your skill lightheartedly. As a trainer and coordinator, and now a mentor to a rising star.”

“I would hope so. After five years.”

“Five years.”

Five years. They hadn’t had much of a real conversation in five years. Now here they stood with the buzz of a party and excitement around them.

But not the weight of a broken relationship. Not the way it had been before. They’d grown so far apart, meeting each other again almost felt new. The way meeting an old friend should be.

“I genuinely hope to one day challenge you again in a battle,” Juan said. He made a face. “Well, I’d really love to challenge your partner. I hear Steven is quite the opponent.”

“I think he is. He never lets me win, that’s for certain.”

He laughed. And Juan laughed. The tension eased a little more.

“He must be around here?”

“He went to grab drinks—”

Just as he said it, Steven squeezed through the crowd and back to his side. He carried two glasses of champagne and a plate filled with cheeses, crackers and grepa berries. Wallace quickly took his drink and the plate as Steven turned to Juan.

For a moment, Wallace panicked. He wasn’t quite sure how they would respond to each other. Then Steven spoke, in his most Steven sort of way.

“Ah, your brooch, it’s a dusk stone, isn’t it? They’re quite rare but I’ve always loved stones as fashion pieces. I think it’s incredibly clever.”

“Thank you. You have an eye for gemstones,” Juan replied. “Your megastone is actually quite impressive—”

Wallace tilted his head as they spoke about stones. Rocks. Gems. All of it. Steven knew only knew him as “the ex” and here they were getting along like they were the old friends. He downed his champagne and listened for what felt like hours, until Juan was the one needing more to drink and excused himself. Steven turned back to face Wallace.

“He’s quite charming!”

Wallace made a face. Steve laughed again, taking the plate and balancing his drink on top just to hold Wallace’s hand.

“Come on.”

He guided Wallace through a crowd of faces, and fanboys desperate to get within range of Lisia’s perfume. Up stairs to the quiet second level, where only a few people wandered. The terrace had been roped off, with large signs reading “AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY” and “UNDER CONSTRUCTION” and “CAUTION: MACHAMP AT WORK”.

And it was the exact place Steven went to first.

“What are you doing?” Wallace scowled as Steven pushed the door open, stepping over yellow tape. “It’s probably dangerous!”

“Not that much,” Steven replied. “They’re just replacing some of the banisters out here and the seating. It’s fine.”

“Steven—”

He looked back at Wallace and the smile he wore melted whatever resolve was left. Steven held out a hand and without question, as always, Wallace took it.

The night air was chilly and the starry night glittered. In the distance the ocean waves created the softest music against the beach.

Wallace loved Lilycove at night, at this exact spot.

“Do you remember the night we met?” Steven asked. He sat down his glass and plate on a piece of smashed concrete.

“Of course,” Wallace said. “I was grumpy and you started talking to me about turquoise.”

“Do you want to hear more about turquoise?” Steven grinned. 

Wallace shook his head and wrinkled his nose in a playful way. “Not tonight.”

They walked to the railing that hadn’t been torn down and replaced yet. Wallace leaned against it, admiring the night, as Steven hastily wiped his hands on the legs of his trousers. The man had jitters that probably came from being out in a restricted area of the museum with clear signage.

But the daring action had been romantic. Wallace inhaled, remembering the fine details of the night they’d met. The way the wind blew at Steven’s hair and how he’d rambled about stones for nearly an hour. How Steven had set his heart aflame with love before Wallace truly understood the concept.

Steven leaned against him, so their shoulders touched and he could smell both cologne and fresh dirt.

“Did you know,” Steven said, “that there’s this jeweler in Kanto who creates jewelry from evolutionary stones?”

“Oh, I think you’ve mentioned her before,” Wallace said. “I think those would be absolutely stunning.”

“They are,” Steven said, pulling Wallace’s hand into his own. “I’ve met with her a few times while on business trips over there. Just…to get an idea. I’ve sent a few of the ideas to Lisia too.”

Wallace felt his smile falter. A tug in the muscle on his face. His heart suddenly pounded so fast in his chest he heard it banging against his eardrums. He wasn’t…this wasn’t…

“An idea?” He finally said.

And Steven looked at him, with a gentle sincerity in his eyes that stole the rest of Wallace’s breath away. Steven rubbed his ring finger and swallowed, his throat bobbing against his tie.

“I just think a water stone would be lovely on your finger,” Steven said. “With diamonds, of course.”

Dizziness overwhelmed Wallace for a moment then hit him again as Steven reached into his pocket and produced just that. A ring. A simple band in silver with dainty diamonds and pieces of glimmering water stone embedded on top.

“It’s beautiful,” Wallace finally breathed, once he could find his breath.

“I…Will you…” Steven paused, now the one needing a breath. He was so painfully red in the face, and his fingers trembled holding up the ring.

The champion of Hoenn. The bravest man Wallace knew. The man who could do anything.

Wallace cupped his face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. He felt the tension ease from Steven’s body, shoulders slumping and breath returning to normal.

“Will you marry me, champion?” Wallace said, smiling against Steven’s lips. Steven nodded.

“A million times yes.”

The ring slid so easily on Wallace’s finger, a fit that had been custom made to be perfect. He couldn’t see himself taking it off any time soon.

The slow creep of movement made them both look up. Lisia stood at the door, with her phone up and eyes wide, her grin even wider. She squealed when they spotted her.

“Well?”

Steven took Wallace’s hand in his own. Had she known? Had she known the _whole time_? Steven had sent her pictures of the rings because who else would know his taste but the man he loved and his niece.

“I said yes,” Steven said. “You’ve finally got your two uncles.”

She squealed, in excitement and relief, as Steven pulled Wallace closer.

This was happiness. With a niece who’d taken his place as coordinator and with a man, no longer a stranger, who spoke of stones and Meteor Falls, now his fiancee.

This was everything. And everything, was his.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end.  
> This passion project has been so much fun and I really want to thank everyone who has read it and left comments and kudos <3 See you at the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I haven't set up an official post schedule yet but I'll come up with one shortly!!


End file.
